Faithless
by EspoirDio
Summary: C.C. and Niles meet again years after leaving the Sheffields for different reasons.They are both unhappy with their lives...what is going to happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here is the story that I told you about 2 months ago when I was posting the rest of "Autumn". In short it happens years after C.C. and Niles both left the Sheffields (completely unrelated to Dummy Twins), both of them are married and unhappy with their lives and they start an affair. For this story I first of all have to thank negs, without whom this wouldn't have happened.I hope I did our thing justice and made it more three-dimensional than it was at first. Secondly, shoutout to Steffi whom I pitched the idea back in March with the questions "Is this too cliche?" and who responded very eagerly and encouraged me to write this. I also hope I didn't disappoint you. And the third and last shoutout goes to Sally who always reads my stories (and who I still owe the rest of this one) and who gave me some very vital feedback and shaped this story into something entirely different, into something I am very happy with. Now folks, buckle up, this'll have 16 chapters in total...moving in line with the poem "Old love and New" by Sara Teasdale. I really hope you'll enjoy this and PLEASE review to ensure quicker posting of chapters ;)**

_Faithless_

_In my heart the old love_  
_Struggled with the new,_  
_It was ghostly waking_  
_All night through._

**Chapter 1:**

C.C. Babcock had entered the building; there was no doubt about it. The steady click of her heels indicated the path her steps were taking, the same path she had been taking for the past year and a half now. Across the lobby, into the elevator, up to the 24th floor, down the corridor to retrieve the first of many cups of coffee from her secretary, back down the corridor again and into her office where the heels in question would eventually be discarded on the plush carpet.  
Everything about her screamed perfection, from her black pencil skirt that stopped precisely 2 centimeters above her knees to the red lipstick that traced the contours of her full lips and her graying hair, neatly pinned up ,not a hair astray. And yet there were several things C.C. Babcock would not consider perfect, several things she hadn't reckoned with. Her whirlwind marriage to Nick Irwin, her return to the world of accountancy and how much all of this bored her to death.  
Watching her PC power up, she played absent-mindedly with a pencil, tipping it off balance now and again so that it almost slipped away between her fingers. When she finally became aware of the blue screen that required her password, she set the pencil aside and let her fingers take possession of the keyboard instead. But she only got as far as the first letter, before 2 rapid knocks sounded on her door and someone stepped inside requiring her immediate attention. He was tall with dark curly hair and soft brown eyes that shone happily at the sight of her. In her eyes, on the other hand, that soft look was missing, the only expression akin to emotion in them was that of amusement, for his fine Armani suit clashed awfully with the trainers he was wearing and the bottle of water in his hand that could normally be found as a vital accessory on bikes.

"Shoes are in their usual place," she offered with a small smile before finally entering her password and logging on to her computer.

"Thank you, darling." And he pecked her lips in passing.

She nodded in return and watched him stride across the room to retrieve his shoes, before sinking down on the leather couch. He toyed with the laces for a moment and then looked up at her: "You know I have that meeting tonight? The Strindbergs? I doubt I'll be able to get the groceries and we're running low on-"

"I'll get it," she interrupted calmly and nodded.

"Thanks." And with another quick peck on the lips he left.

She turned her attention back to her computer and opened the first file of the day. Nick and her relationship had never been particularly romantic but then again she preferred it that way. They were working partners first and foremost, but then that had always been his appeal. Their life was fast-paced and work-centric, a constant marathon in which the cooperation of the partner was vital in succeeding.

In the afternoon C.C. found herself far away from the business life and wealth of her usual environment, looking entirely out of place in her fine clothes in a shopping aisle somewhere between cereals and toilet paper. She absent-mindedly tried to locate the cornflakes her husband liked so much, while more thinking about their first encounter. It had been years ago at a backer's party at the Sheffields. Maxwell had told her in advance of rich investor Nick Irwin and stressed numerous times the importance of getting him onboard. So there she had been in a shorter than normal red dress that would've made even Nanny Fine jealous, making her way towards Nick.

"Mr. Irwin, C.C. Babcock, delighted to meet you." She began, taking his hand firmly in her own "I must say you are by far the most handsome man in this room."

She had spoken in her sweetest tones, smiled at him most endearingly and that was why it came as such a shock to her when the man in question simply burst out laughing.

"Your boss put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Excuse me?" she frowned. "Your boss, Maxwell Sheffield, he asked you to reel me in, right?"

"I never head such….alright…" she conceded with a sigh, but seriously doubting her ability to charm added: "How did you know? And he isn't my boss, we're partners."

"Well, for one I'm wearing sneakers at a soiree and secondly I have this annoying piece of spinach stuck between my teeth since I ate that damn fine tart." He chuckled and then proceeded to unceremoniously remove it.

This less than perfect first encounter had somehow led to the development of a romance between the two. He was different than the other guys of her class, had things to offer as she had learned only months later when he had presented her with not only a new working position at his firm, but also a diamond engagement ring. He represented the change she had so desperately been craving and without thought the usually so in control business woman had taken the leap.

"Excuse me? Excuse me, Ma'am…I need to…" and the woman leaned past her to retrieve a can of peas.

"Oh…sorry…" C.C. mumbled and realized she had been lost in thought for several minutes. She rarely confronted herself with the life she'd left behind. But somehow on this day she couldn't shake it off. "An elephant never forgets…" Niles would've said and she chuckled. Those sparring matches were missing too…

* * *

If she had been paying more attention she might have noticed a certain ghost of her past who was shopping only two aisles further on. Unlike the business woman Niles Brightmore looked much more in his element in the local supermarket. The best cut of beef in his basket he was now steering self-assuredly to the aisles with olives and sun-dried tomatoes, before adding shrimps to the mix. An odd combination, certainly, and yet not all too surprising for the owner of a restaurant.  
The air outside smelled fresh from the newly fallen rain and he dragged up the zipper of his coat with his free hand while taking a deep breath and scanning his environment. The sun was just setting and still the streets of New York City were busy, it had been a beautiful spring day that wasn't marred one bit by the recent fall of rain. The plastic bag jolted gently against his leg as he made his way to his restaurant. This was the favourite walk of his daily routine, the one that made him most free. Far away from the Upper West Side apartment he resided in with his wife Nora Epstein- now Brightmore- he felt the constricting pressure of his chest ease up a bit. Down here in the streets of Soho he was just ordinary Niles, better than a butler but not a husband either. His marriage to Nora was weighing him down each and every day when he was in the house and trapped. It was the one thing he had come to regret most in his life, the mistake he had never erased. Just thinking of her in such a way brought on a wave of guilt so strong that it instantly made him nauseous. She wasn't the failure…he was and always had been where women were concerned. Either he didn't manage to open his mouth and speak of his feelings or he couldn't bear to break a woman's heart and so kept his mouth shut for too long. This was all well and good and had the woman's well-being at heart but there really was no excuse for marrying a woman he didn't love, no matter how chivalrous his intentions might have been. He was forced now to choose between two evils: spend the rest of his life with a woman he didn't love, knowing that each single day was a lie, or finally tell her the truth and die alone, bitter and lonely. There wasn't a good choice really and that was why he pushed the thought away and sought refuge in the safety of his kitchen.

Usually the commotion and stress of his job were enough to take his mind off anything. But on this particular day as he watched Will his young waiter and Oliver his second chef go about their business with such ease, he couldn't help but think back. He had met Nora at a cooking class while still working at the Sheffields. A fellow colleague from the Butler's Association had given him the tip and Niles was never one to refuse some extra cash. It had been a fun weekend but Nora had been the highlight by far. She was a very skilled cook and easy to get along with and it hadn't surprised him all too much that they arranged for another meeting long after class was over. She was a petite brunette with deep blue eyes whose love for detail and accuracy could be seen in the neatness of her clothes and braided hair. She was soft-spoken and gentle and quite a delight as their interests almost matched perfectly. In time Niles had grown to love her tenderly, but with the care and distance of a brother or cousin, not that of a lover. Nonetheless, in her most surprising hour – when gentle Nora had asked for his hand in marriage, rather than vice versa – he had felt utterly unable to turn her down. Maybe in time, he had told himself, he'd come to love her differently…

It seemed too hard to admit now, as he slipped into the silence of their apartment, that he should've erred so bitterly. He took a deep breath and hung up his coat, before quietly padding into the living room for his regular night cap, safe in the knowledge that Nora was fast asleep in their bed. Every night his weight on the mattress would wake her enough to scoot closer and mumble a "goodnight" before drifting off again.  
He made it across the living room to retrieve his Whiskey, always aware that Gingerbread or Evil Eye as he liked to call her, was watching. Some years ago Nora had seen a documentary about homeless animals and the state they were in. That night she had greeted him with a tear-streaked face, begging him to let her adopt a kitten. How could he resist her passionate pleas? And how much trouble could a kitten really be? At her descriptions he had instantly envisioned a tiny defenseless tabby cat that fit into the palm of his hand and purred at the lightest touch. Instead he had got Evil Eye, a beast of a cat, ginger and heavy with an angry pushed-in face and two different coloured eyes, one yellow and one blue. She seemed to him a bully of a cat, probably the one who stole all the food from the cute creatures he had pictured. Their mutual hate had been instantaneous, but no matter how many times he shooed her or showed her who the boss was, the annoying thing only hissed and fought back. She had also picked his armchair as her favourite spot to sleep. It now smelled of cat pee and was full of hairs and yet he refused to surrender, he surely wouldn't be beaten into submission by some arrogant feline. Reaching for his feather duster – a memorabilia Nora had insisted he'd keep – he finally managed to scare the cat off. He chuckled in triumph as always when he won a battle and sank with a sigh into his armchair.


	2. Chapter 2

__**First of all: thank you SO much for all of these amazing reviews! :) Which is why you're now getting chapter 2. I hope it's still as enjoyable for you. Please review again and I'll make sure to get chapter 3 to you asap! ;) **

**Chapter 2:**

It was the weekend and C.C. found herself wrapped tightly around the pillow her husband's head was supposed to be resting on. But he wasn't there, of course not; it was a Saturday morning after all. And at the weekend, when nothing all too urgent required his attention, Nick liked to start the day by jogging in Central Park.

She stretched, only to curl herself tighter around the pillow and granted herself a few more minutes of sleep. The peace, unfortunately, didn't last long as thoughts about work and important appointments invaded her mind. She had always been a very business-minded individual, someone who needed other plans, adventurous endeavors to balance her out. Nick wasn't exactly qualified for the job. Other than his religious jogging routine, his focus lay solely on business which made it impossible for C.C. to distract herself with other things. On a positive note though their business was flourishing and blooming.

C.C. stretched again and then slowly sat up and flung her legs over the side of the bed. Reaching for a pin she put her hair up loosely and then slipped into her thick woolen socks. A quick stop at the kitchen later and she found herself on the couch, a cup of coffee in front of her, as well as her laptop which was powering up. With all the paperwork that had needed doing at the office, she had completely forgotten her husband's business trip which was looming ahead and which she had volunteered to plan and book. Volunteered was the wrong word, she chuckled and corrected herself and took a big sip of the strong dark liquid. Nick happily would've booked everything himself but that would've only ended in chaos. So much as it was the case with his shoes, C.C. had taken it upon herself to organize any other aspect of his life that was less than perfect. She secretly loved them, all of his imperfections, because they were part of the man that only his wife got to see, the few things that were exciting. Her mother, of course, had urged her to take care of all those imperfections that could ruin his image – their image- and while C.C. hated doing anything that would please her mother, she also felt as if she was finally doing something right as a wife – a job she was a failure at otherwise. Making him look good also helped relieve her guilt, for not loving him properly, for treating him and their marriage more like a calculating manager.

Forcing herself away from another stern inspection of her marriage that would only amount to nothing, she instead opened her notebook and wrote down in her crisp handwriting: "Business Trip, March 4th-12th, Chicago". Underneath it she drew a line, before setting the pen down again and turning all her attention to her laptop.

By the time Nick returned, panting and covered in sweat, she had already booked all flights, neatly printed out all reservations and made a list of possible hotels and venues.

"Morning, darling."

He took out his headphones and gave a stilted little wave – knowing she hated sweaty men anywhere near her – and then proceeded to take off his trainers and socks.

"Morning," she smiled back "your business trip is essentially arranged. I'll only need your opinion on a few things."

He nodded and strode across the room. "I'll just shower and then I'm all yours."

"Breakfast?" she called, looking after his retreating figure.

"A little something," he called back.

She nodded to herself and rose to her feet, padding slowly across the plush carpet and to the kitchen. To the sound of the shower she grabbed a cinnamon roll she had acquired at the bakery the day before and chopped up various fruit to prepare the accompanying mélange.  
By the time he returned, dressed in fresh clothes, his hair still slightly moist, everything was ready and waiting for him on the table.

"Thanks," he smiled and then leaned in to peck her lips.

C.C. returned the gesture routinely, taking in the faint smell of some new shampoo: Nick liked to experiment.

"So here's the list," she smiled and handed him the notebook "you'll make a decision and I'll make all the arrangements."

He nodded and scanned it once.

"I almost forgot about it with everything else that's been going on." She explained and chuckled and pinned her hair up more neatly.

"Yes, it's been mad lately." He agreed and then put the list aside "Speaking of forgetting things: Something slipped my mind again. Judy suggested a very good event to me about 2 weeks ago and I told her to get us on the list. It's a charity ball and we both know that that means that everyone will be there. We could make good new connections."

She nodded, approving his thought process but then took his hand to interrupt him gently "When is it taking place then?"

"Tuesday," he answered and smiled a bit sheepishly.

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then leaned in to peck his forehead. "Don't worry, I'll make it work." Quite the little wife she had become…

* * *

When it came to dressing for a special occasion, C.C. Babcock always started to get ready much earlier than her husband. She knew that as long as she was finished ahead of time, she could deal with any mishaps, concerning her husband or the event itself. For the charity ball C.C. had chosen a stunning midnight blue gown, which accentuated her curves perfectly. Her silver hair was pinned up skillfully with only a few soft curls cascading down loosely. Her make-up was light and natural, even her trademark red lipstick was amiss, so that all the attention was drawn to the diamond stud earrings that created a beautiful contrast and stunning highlight to the darkness of her gown. For a moment she looked at herself in the mirror, mentally berating herself for never finding the time to dye her hair again, before she accepted her appearance as decent enough and left the bathroom. Nick was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, bare-foot and only clad in a pair of dress pants. He was very focused on applying deodorant under his armpits, a fact which for her took all the romance out of the moment.

"I wish you would do these things in the bathroom or at least subtly. You're not painting a wall, you know?" she commented but placed a kiss on his neck to lessen her criticism.

He turned and smiled at her unmoved. "You look beautiful, darling, stop being so tense."

And he kissed her gently. For a moment she gave in to the soft caress of his lips, trying to coax some sort of feeling into existence, before a glance at the clock shook her back to the present.

"Now hurry and get dressed. I'll wait for you outside."

He nodded and brushed her cheek gently with his thumb, before returning to the task at hand. C.C. in the meantime went and ensured that they had all relevant documents with them, their cell phones, cards and keys. By the time Nick stepped out of the bedroom fully dressed, all she had to do was adjust his tie and off they went.

The Grand Ballroom of The Plaza had been specifically booked for the occasion and the Irwin's limousine was certainly not a rarity. C.C. and Nick entered the Ballroom together, smiling and nodding politely at other couples they knew while discussing in hushed tones and without the smile ever leaving their faces, which of the people in attendance could be treated as possible clients: Two hawks, eyeing their prey. After a few rounds they had made their decision and decided to split up. C.C. would take one part of the room and Nick the other, pushing the potential clients closer and closer until there was no means of escape, just like fenced in cattle.

C.C. strode confidently across the Ballroom, snacking on hors d'oeuvres and sipping on champagne the white-gloved waiters were handing out. She knew that money would flow easily at such a charity event and it didn't take her long to reel in two wealthy new couples. That's why it surprised her even more when Nick gave her a signal that things weren't going too well at his end and that she should wait outside at the bar for him. She knew what that meant, that they needed to change strategies; that she needed to wait for further instructions.

The lone clink of her heels filled the marble hall, as she exited the abuzz ballroom and made her way to the bar. She was still pondering which possible problems Nick could be having, when she sank down on one of the barstools. Even here it was busy.

"Martini, please, no olives." She ordered and the nervous looking brunette dealt with her request.

When after 5 minutes no drink was in sight, she began to tap her fingers impatiently against the counter. She didn't like the turn this evening had taken, didn't like it one bit. And where was Nick? Why hadn't he come yet and filled her in? By the time 10 minutes had passed the Bitch of Broadway was close to resurfacing and when she finally got served – a Scotch instead of her Martini – the bitch finally celebrated her come-back.

"What is this? Your first day you dim-witted moron? Any idiot can see that this is_ not_ a Martini!"

The girl shrank away, bringing as much distance between them as she possibly could, muttering apologies.

"Well, we can't all mix personal holiday shots in with our vital Interview documents, notice this, try to flush them down the toilet and end up bringing it all to overflow, flooding half the house." An amused voice commented.

She instantly turned in its direction. "Should've known that you'd be here to add to my misery." She replied, was unable, however, to stop a grin from surfacing.

Niles Brightmore, it seemed, hadn't changed in the slightest. Well, maybe in one aspect he had and she wasted no time in reminding him.

"How old are you now? 70?"

He shot a playful glare in her direction and then bridged the gap between them and sat down next to her.

"I could ask you the same, grandmamma." And he leaned in slightly to touch one of her silver curls.

To her horror she found herself blushing faintly, self-consciously.

"What Babcock? Don't tell me I can win so easily? And unhand my drink, you mean, old dragon."

She glanced at the Scotch in front of her, grinned and then gulped it down.

"And actually it's Irwin now." She added, showing him her golden marriage band.

"Show-off,"he grinned and held out his hand as well.

"No way," she laughed "Someone chose you? Voluntarily or did u pay her?"

"Oh shut your trap, Babcock." He muttered, but his eyes sparkled good-naturedly.

"What Brightmore? Don't tell me I can win so easily?" she mimicked him and enjoyed a rush of excitement she hadn't felt in a while.

For a moment the conversation was broken when Niles ordered each of them another drink.

"So what brings you here tonight?" he then asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Business," she waved her hand dismissively "you know what Nick is like."

"I've heard of his reputation" He nodded "and I certainly know what you're like. No other man would've been able to snatch you away and make you betray the Sheffields."His comment, even though without ill-intent still stung, as did all references to her past. "Never thought you'd end up marrying him though."

"Why not?" she asked and noticing her defensive tone hastily sipped on her drink.

Niles shrugged and swirled the ice cubes around in his glass. "Seems like suicide, you both so work obsessed. But evidently I was mistaken and you two are happy."

She heard the doubt in his voice and felt painfully vulnerable under his knowing gaze. How could he see what she had only realized too late? But pride prohibited her from confessing that this was the very thing that was poisoning her marriage. So instead she changed the topic.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came with Nora, my wife."

The next few minutes were filled with talk about their history and proposal and Nora's very generous nature, which had brought him there this evening.

"But all these waiters in there with their white gloves, not to mention all those upper-class snobs," he shivered briefly "It feels wrong somehow to mingle with them when only a few years ago I wasn't any better than those who are serving them."

It should've been odd somehow that Niles confessed such a thing to her who had always teased him about being a butler, instead it was strangely comfortable.

"So you're in love? Enjoying marital bliss?" she inquired, standing up and finishing her Martini.

If Nick hadn't shown up yet something important must've detained him, an important business deal perhaps, which meant the sooner the returned, the better. Still she was reluctant.

"Yes, absolutely." He confirmed, but the smile seemed forced and didn't reach his eyes.

She nodded and leaned in to set her empty glass down on the counter. Her hair grazed his cheek lightly and she inhaled the deep scent of herbs, that had always been Niles.

"I gotta head back in."

His eyes were pensive as he nodded but then he reached for his wallet and fished out a card which he proceeded to place into the cleavage that was revealed by her gown.

"Call me." He winked and then stood up and walked in the opposite direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, it's finally update time. Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Review, please, because the more comments you give me the quicker I will post the new chapter! ;) **

**Chapter 3:**

She was late for work, but somehow it didn't bother her that much. Instead she remained lying in their bed, her body tangled up between the sheets, her husband's brown blanket wrapped securely around her waist, basking in the sunshine that fell through the opened window. She rolled to lie on her stomach for a moment, stretching luxuriously, before returning her attention to the cacophony of sounds that was New York in the morning, her eyes solely fixed on the yellow curtains framing the window.

She felt an odd satisfaction in her body, a peace and comfortableness she hadn't felt since her childhood days when her parents were away and Nanny Bobo let her sleep in and brought her breakfast to bed. And yet there was something niggling at the back of her mind, a small reminder that nothing was really as perfect as the golden glow in her bedroom made her feel. As a child it had been the knowledge that the weekend would pass all too soon and the new week would indicate the return of her parents, leaving numerous fresh arguments in its wake. Now it was the knowledge about her less than perfect marriage and the strange encounter with a ghost from her past the previous night.

By acknowledging this alone the pleasantness fled her body and left her once again prey to her rational and analytical mind. _Call me._ She gave an impatient moan and rolled to lie on one side. Nick's scent drifted up from the brown blanket and filled her nostrils, thick and heavy. She gave another impatient sound and then kicked the blanket away, leaving her skin exposed to the light breeze drifting in through the window. _Call me._ She repeated the words over and over in her head until they lost all their meaning and became a swirl of syllables that filled her mouth with unspoken weight before disappearing blissfully into nothingness. She closed her eyes, satisfied with this strategy for the time being, until her mind conjured up another specific memory from the previous night. His card…not a number saved in her cell phone, nor a piece of paper handed to her, but a card placed deftly into her cleavage. If she focused very hard she could still feel the sensation of his fingers grazing her skin. A shiver ran through her body that was neither expected, nor welcome. What on earth had he been thinking? More importantly: what was he proposing? She could ponder his level of seriousness all she wanted, but one crucial fact remained. Whatever he was proposing, she was considering it, felt thrilled by it somehow. But the question was, how should she proceed? Ignore what had happened, ignore whatever it was that she was feeling and continue with her everyday routine? Or call him; find out how his gesture was intended? But how would she do so without making a fool out of herself?

She let her mind go back once more to the previous night and its event. They had merely talked and shared stories of their lives, their partners, their marriages. She didn't believe for one second that everything was perfect between Niles and Nora, yet she also didn't consider him the type of man who'd simply start an affair. That somehow seemed beneath him. Then out of the blue this had happened…While the card could be interpreted as simply platonic, there was no possible alternative to interpreting its location as erotic, flirtatious even.

"What's going on in your head, Butler Boy…" she muttered to herself.

There as well the conclusion she reached was that the only way forward would be to confront the man directly, but somehow she wasn't ready for that yet. She may have failed her husband in many other ways, but that didn't mean that she was ready to betray him in flesh too.

Finally she moved to disentangle herself from the sheets and went to shower. She dressed herself immaculately as always, so that at least her appearance would not betray the turmoil hidden inside. Once she reached the office building there was a big queue by the elevator that caused her to take all flights of stairs up to her office. When she finally reached her location she found that the door of the closet was standing open, because her husband had already removed his shoes and discovered that she hadn't taken her morning trip to get coffee. With a heavy sigh she sank into her chair, musing that she really hadn't expected how this turn of events would shake her entire life.

* * *

A tired and yet comfortable sound escaped his lips as he lazily moved his arm to pull Nora closer against his body. She was warm and soft and smelled familiar, so that he was able to forget about the events from the previous night. At least for a while. When he woke up more and the old familiarity wasn't enough anymore to lull his senses, it occurred to him how strange it was that she was still in bed. Normally she was up at the crack of dawn, cleaning the house or fixing him breakfast, unnervingly energetic as she had no job which required her to stay busy until nighttime. But why was she still in bed now? Had she noticed his exchange with C.C.? Had some strange female intuition that something wasn't right? As quickly as that, guilt started to flood in on him until he finally had to break their physical connection because it became too much to bear. His eyes traced her slender figure, observed the steady rise and fall of her chest underneath the silk olive nightgown. Then he turned to lie on his back and, staring up at the ceiling, took a deep, calming breath. Even if she had seen them there was nothing that could be held against him. They were old friends (of sorts) who had merely been catching up and then he had handed her his card so they wouldn't lose touch again. He rubbed his face, all too aware that he was lying to himself now too. If the exchange had really been so innocent, then he wouldn't have placed the card in her cleavage. He closed his eyes slowly and let the events play again in his head.

The moment he had heard her voice and spotted her, he had felt such a rush of relief and amusement. Although her hair had turned silver she still looked the same, and if her insults were any indication, she still acted the same as well. In one brief moment C.C. Babcock (_Irwin,_ he reminded himself) had righted everything that had been amiss in his life since quitting the Sheffields. She had brought back so many memories of the days when he had felt like himself and the effortlessness with which they had slipped back into their old ways could only be described as freeing. That was why when she had said goodbye he had reacted so rashly, unable to let her slip away again, especially when she looked so unhappy. He had always known that Nick Irwin and she weren't right for each other, that sooner or later one of them would break away. It was odd how it pained him to see that he had been right.

Just then Nora turned and moved into his arms, her dark hair spilling beautifully across his chest. It took just that to remind him that his intentions weren't completely chivalrous. He wasn't the Knight in shining armor, trying to rescue C.C. from a fate worse than death; he was proposing something entirely more inappropriate. He was only a man, so naturally he had noticed even back in the day that C.C. was a beautiful woman. Yet their relationship had been too playful and competitive to even let him consider something more. But now seeing her again after all these years he couldn't deny how stunning she looked, with her well-rounded body, silver hair and sharp blue eyes. Not to mention those full breasts, the very ones he had been unable to keep his eyes off during their conversation. He felt like the worst kind of cad for even having such thoughts, let alone to blame his reaction on the fact that he and Nora hadn't had sex in a while. It seemed like the perfect excuse for any adulterer, the easy way out. But at the end of the day he couldn't deny that either. He was searching for something that would make him feel alive again, but there was no doubt about it: sex had also been on his mind. As if sensing his thoughts and wanting to remind him where he was, Nora stirred and smiled up at him.

"Morning, darling."

He turned his head so rapidly to look at her, that it almost collided with hers.

"Careful," she chuckled "did I startle you?"

He nodded and managed an awkward smile. "Guess I'm not fully awake yet."

"I keep telling you these long nights are too much for you. You should seriously consider cutting back some hours at the restaurant."

"I wasn't at the restaurant last night," he reminded her gently "I was accompanying you."

"But if you hadn't been my lovely escort you would've been at the restaurant, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he sighed and nodded.

There was no point in arguing with her when she was right and especially not when she didn't understand his need for the restaurant. He could hardly tell her that apart from his encounter with C.C. the previous night, it was the only thing that made him happy.

"I tell you what. Why don't I go and make us some breakfast and in the meantime you go and shower all that sleepiness away."She was smiling brightly, happily, knowing that she had earned another bonus point on the "good wife" scale.

Suddenly overcome by emotion he drew her up and crushed his lips to hers. There was no gentleness to the kiss, only the deep intensity of a man who knew he was about to do wrong but couldn't help himself; a man who was saying goodbye. But Nora wasn't used to this side of him and pulled away after a while.

"I'll get started on breakfast," she smiled, pecked his lips and then slipped out of his arms and into the kitchen.

Niles remained in bed for another moment, rubbing his face and feeling numb, before he, too, slipped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. The water was warm but not distracting and so it ended up being only a quick shower. He put on his blue robe and shaved neatly, before walking back into the bedroom. That was where he noticed the little message symbol on his cell. He picked up the phone and went to lean in the doorway, watching Nora cook. Eventually his eyes found their way back to the cell.

"I assume this wasn't meant as a friendly catch up?"

The text was from C.C., he was sure of it even though it was an unknown number. He considered his reply for a second and then wrote "Why don't you figure it out." before deleting both messages. Because he really needed her to know what she was getting herself into, what was at stake. And most importantly, he thought when re-directing his gaze to Nora, what they could end up losing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, guys. So you're getting an early update now. Big, fat M warning for this chapter. And I hope you'll still enjoy this afterwards. Let me know your thoughts, please, and as always, the more people share their opinion, the faster your next update will come ;) **

**Chapter 4:**

His reply annoyed her somewhat. He was the one who had started this game, who had left her standing like that and now he had the gall to ask _her _to figure it out? She gave an annoyed sigh and stuffed her cell as deeply as she could into her handbag, as if the man himself could just disappear underneath all the debris. Then she slipped back into her heels and stood up, taking quick, angry strides down the corridor and to the elevator. She cursed herself for feeling so excited at the game that he had begun and she cursed him for stringing her along now. Maybe it had just been another prank and he was at home right now with his wife laughing at her naiveté. The silence in the empty elevator was broken repeatedly by the sharp tapping of her fingernails on its wall. Had her insecurity really shone through this much? Had he been able to so easily tell that she wasn't sure what exactly his proposal entailed? Or maybe it was her who was looking at this all wrong. Maybe Niles, too, wasn't quite certain and before risking his neck wanted to be sure that she knew what they were about to do. Slowly the tension ebbed away from her body so that by the time she reached home she was relatively calm again. Nick was already home and lying in their bed, his gaze only shifting occasionally from the contracts in his lap to the game of cricket on TV. Dropping her handbag in the room she backtracked to the front door to take off her heels and coat.

"Do you want a refill, Nick?" she called while heading to the kitchen to fix herself a salad.

"No thanks, darling, any more iced tea and my bladder will explode."

She chuckled a little and poured some Ranch dressing into the bag with the salad, held the opening closed and then swirled the bag around repeatedly. Picking up a little fork she returned to the bedroom and joined her husband in bed.

"How is it going?" she then asked, picking at her salad.

"The game or the contracts?" he replied, shooting an amused glance at her direction, before looking back at the papers.

"Whichever one you're more focused on." She nodded and chewed.

"Going well…" he nodded, which didn't really tell her anything.

Nonetheless she hummed in response and proceeded to eat.

"A classy woman like yourself shouldn't be eating out of a bag." He commented after a while and she chuckled.

"Most of us "classy women" don't know how to cook though, darling. We need a butler to do that."

Once the words had slipped out, her head snapped around to Nick, as if expecting him to have felt this breach of contract too. But of course he hadn't, he didn't know about their encounter or the things she was considering to do. Hastily she swallowed down the remains of her food, before setting the empty bag down on her nightstand.

"Of course butlers aren't needed for everything…" she added and gently pried the papers out of Nick's hand to get his full attention.

"Darling, I need to…" he protested weakly, but his words were swallowed when her lips descended onto his.

Instead the silence of the room was filled by soft sighs.

"I love you…" she whispered and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Lie after lie she was building up around her, until her life became walled-in with acts of faithlessness. But at least when cornered like this she would manage to focus on Nick alone. His reply came muffled against her lips and soon a moan slipped past them when her hands began to work on his belt. She could remember the last times they had had sex very clearly, always initiated by him. She felt even more foolish now; knowing she was trying to right a wrong not yet committed, but then forced herself to focus on him again. His hands were tugging her blouse out of her skirt, gently finding their way across her skin until she, too, was sighing softly in anticipation. When their breathing became more ragged he gently turned her to lie on her back and effortlessly slipped inside her. He was strong and hard and drove into her in such a skilled way that moan after moan escaped her throat until she found her release, arching her back at its intensity. He was still hovering over her, his strong arms still tensed and his chest glistening with perspiration. Her skin, too, was covered in a slick film of sweat and her heart was pounding loudly against her ribcage. Nick didn't avert his eyes, was solely focused on her as if burning the moment into his memory and then when he was finally satisfied rolled off her. She made a deeply pleased sound at the back of her throat and snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and let the gentle caress of his hand on her back lull herself into a state of utter peacefulness until the rustling of paper brusquely tore her out of it. She slowly opened her eyes again, her lids still heavy and saw him making more changes to the contract he'd been studying before. She knew that there was no use in pointing out that this could surely wait until morning, because their workload could only be briefly interrupted, never postponed. Resignedly she let another illusion slip away and drifted off listening to the sound of the rain.

It was still raining by the time she woke up, but Nick was now fast asleep by her side. She sighed deeply and sat up, letting the white sheets slide down her naked body. Carefully she reached across her side of the bed and picked up her cell from the nightstand. She didn't glance back at Nick when she wrote: "I've figured it out. I work in the office complex at 210 Pearl Street from 9-4 but I do extra hours every day."

* * *

The quiet buzzing of his cell phone woke him up. He cursed under his breath and silenced it instantly, lest it awaken Nora. He had been asleep all of 30 minutes and the rude waking call was certainly not appreciated. He was exhausted enough to put the phone away again but curiosity won over in the end. The minute he read her message he was glad that he hadn't postponed it. His heart was racing and he shot a half nervous, half guilty glance in Nora's direction. He knew that the message was an open invitation that required no answer, yet he kept staring at it for the next 5 minutes.

"We are really doing this…" he then quietly said and deleted the text.

* * *

It was Wednesday of the following week when he finally worked up the courage to go and pay her a visit. It was harder than anticipated letting actions follow his words, probably because he wasn't in her immediate environment and the effect was a different one. Now he found himself in the lobby of her office building, nervously observing as more and more employees left their job for the day. Finally when the crowd had cleared, he stepped into the elevator and took it up to the 24th floor where, according to the reception clerk, C.C.'s office was located. The floor was deserted and dark apart from one room at the back of the corridor where he could see a hint of light. Praying that it was her office he headed in its direction and knocked.

"Come in!"

There was no mistaking that voice. It had always been a very distinct voice, much like Fran Fine's had been, if only in a more comfortable way. Now with age her voice had only deepened further to a silky smooth level that felt like a caress in itself. He shook his head to clear it and then stepped into the office. She was smiling in a way that indicated she had reckoned with him on just that day. Her hair was pinned up neatly again, just as it had been on the day they had met and her heels were lying discarded on the floor.

"I thought I'd stop by on my way to the restaurant." He said, stepping further into the room.

"To visit an old friend," she added, the amused smile still playing on her lips.

She had directed her attention back to her computer and was typing as if she hadn't been interrupted at all. He watched her but felt strangely out of place.

"Help yourself to a drink," she offered, still typing undisturbed.

He nodded and walked to the cart and poured himself a generous glass of Scotch. As much as it burned his throat, it still helped lessen his nervousness. The steady click of her fingers on the keyboard filled the air and he took a moment to study her again. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, the same kind she had always worn at the Sheffields, but the crisp, white blouse that usually accompanied this ensemble had been replaced by a cream-coloured turtleneck top, which was somewhat too buttoned up for his taste but highlighted the roundness of her breasts perfectly. Slowly he set the glass down on the cart and rounded her desk to stand behind her.

"Always working…" he murmured and pulled the fabric of her top down a little to caress her neck with his lips.

She gave no indication that what he was doing fazed her but kept typing. Her skin was soft and smelled familiar of Chanel No. 5 and he took great pleasure in exploring it with his mouth. The moment his tongue touched the back of her earlobe he knew he had her attention now. The sigh she gave was soft and almost inaudible but was definitive proof that she was crumbling and strong enough to send a shiver down his spine.

"Stop working for 5 minutes, Babcock." He whispered into her ear and then touched the sensitive spot again.

This time her sigh was a fraction louder and she turned around in her chair to face him. She eyed him up and down and then easily pulled the jumper he was wearing over his head and threw it away. There was a glint in her eyes that he couldn't quite place but the moment her lips touched his chest all rational thought fled his head in anyway. She was rather skilled, the way she licked and kissed her way down his chest and to his waistline, while simultaneously loosening her skirt until it dropped to the floor. She discarded her panties too until she stood half naked in front of him. That's when he felt an unmistakable greed arise. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, while the throbbing in his groin increased painfully.

"Babcock," he growled in a tone of voice that he barely recognized as his own.

In 2 strides he had reached her and turned her so that her back was now to him. She didn't protest when he pulled her arms behind her back and held them in a vice-like grip, while crouching down behind her. With his free hand he applied gentle pressure to her legs, asking her to spread them further. Then he leaned in closer and lightly traced her length with the tip of his tongue. She was moist already and her musky scent filled his nose, only fuelling his hunger and causing him to lap at her more quickly. Her deep moans that filled the air were making him harder and harder and soon he was forced to drop his pants and boxers to free himself. He leaned a little to press his member against her but the eagerness with which she rubbed herself against him drove him quickly to insanity. Still holding her arms firmly tied behind her back, he reached for his wallet and extracted a condom. She whimpered in anticipation and opened herself a little bit further to him. Still driven by the same greed he slid inside her until he was filling her up completely and began to thrust rapidly.

"Oh Niles…" she moaned and from that moment on he knew that they would do it again.

He needed to hear her moan his name again like that. They quickly reached their climax and afterwards she broke down on the desk, her chest heaving against the wood. He, too, was feeling quite shaken but only took one moment to collect himself, before getting rid of the condom and pulling his pants up again. The need for her that had overwhelmed him was still there and so he gently turned her around and drew her into his arms. Her body was trembling against his and the way she buried her face against his neck warmed his heart.

"I have to go to work," he whispered sadly and a second later she had left his arms and was putting on her clothes again.

"Of course," she nodded but there was something in the way she smiled that didn't please him.

"It was nice seeing you again." He offered carefully and captured her lips once before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Hello. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! Here is the next chapter for your consideration, kicking off the next quarter of the story as indicated by the next piece of the poem. Please keep telling me what you think about this. Thanks!**

_Dear Things, kind things_  
_That my old love said,_  
_Ranged themselves reproachfully_  
_Round my bed._

**Chapter 5:**

The apartment lay quiet and dark by the time C.C. arrived, which led her to believe that Nick had probably fallen asleep in bed over some paperwork again. Slowly she slipped out of her heels and hung up her coat before carefully tiptoeing through the apartment. She was terrified of waking him, not sure if she could manage a convincing act. So instead of going to the bedroom straight away, she went to the bathroom to buy herself some time. Stripping off her clothes she glanced at herself in the mirror before stuffing them to the bottom of the hamper where they were buried under a big pile of other clothes. She couldn't deal quickly enough with the waves of guilt that kept hitting her repeatedly, feared in one irrational moment that he would smell Niles' cologne on her clothes and suspect her of cheating.

Finally, she slipped into the shower and turned the water hot so it was burning her skin in a way that was borderline painful. Nonetheless she kept scrubbing herself fiercely until the bigger part of the panic subsided and she was finally capable of reflecting on the situation again. As her thoughts drifted off to her evening session with Niles in the office, she noticed that she hadn't expected him to take her like that. Somehow in all of her fantasies that had arisen since his indecent proposal, he had been seductive, teasing, sometimes even gentle, but this wild and raw side had completely taken her by surprise. It certainly hadn't been planned by him either, that much she knew. It had just suddenly overwhelmed him when she had taken off her clothes…not that she wasn't flattered. She just couldn't forget the way he had been looking at her; no man had ever looked at her like that. It wasn't just the unconcealed greed; it was the desire and protectiveness in his look that had shaken her to the core because not even Nick had looked at her like that.

Feeling another wave of guilt at having compared the two men, she shut off the water and slipped out of the shower. Comfortably wrapped up in Nick's white robe she finally padded to the bedroom. He was indeed asleep in their bed, papers scattered all over the place and his head resting at a very uncomfortable looking angle. She cleaned up the mess and gently pried the pen out of his hand, before slipping into bed and curling up by his side. His body was warm and she pressed herself closer to him to steal some of his heat. For a long time she just lay awake by his side, listening to his steady breathing, her hand clutched the spot above his heart tightly, as if she could prevent it from future pain.

"I'm sorry I'm not better than this…" she mumbled quietly and let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up alone the next morning she felt twice as bad. Nick's absence only made it easier for her to revisit the events of the past night and that was something she really didn't want to do. If it would've been up to her she would've happily bound herself to her husband now, only to persuade herself that what she had done had been a one off mistake and would never happen again. Driven by desperation she slipped out of bed, showered and dressed and headed to the office. She arrived so early that she could afford to make a detour and stop by at Nick's office. For a moment she remained standing outside, watching him through the blinds as he worked, every movement efficient. He was so attractive, so effortlessly handsome and she was quite aware of the amount of women in the building who fancied him. Yet for some inexplicable reason the man only had eyes for her and in moments like this she felt even more that she didn't deserve him.

Changing her mind, she turned around and headed down the corridor again and to her own office. It seemed oddly innocent now…she had expected it to look more suspicious, hints of their scents maybe still hanging in the air. But there was nothing. She sighed and rounded the desk, kicking off her heels as usual. Her mind was certainly more treacherous… in an instant images from the past night flashed before her eyes, his lips on her neck, her stripping, him thrusting into her. She moistened her lips and closed her eyes. When she opened them again they fell on the gold picture frame on her desk that held the memory of her and Nick's wedding. She hadn't even noticed it the previous night… Exhaling deeply she reached for the frame and put it down so that Nick's happy face was no longer staring up at her. Then she started working…

* * *

_Chop. Chop. Chop. Slide. Chop. Chop. Chop. Slide. _The same rhythm for however many minutes it had been, he couldn't remember anymore, was working on automatic. There was only one voice that could pull him out of his trance, one voice nasal enough to break through any walls.

"Are ya cooking rabbit or cooking for a rabbit?" Fran Fine asked, her honking laugh bringing half the kitchen to a standstill.

Niles, who hadn't even noticed her enter until now, looked up and frowned. She was still chuckling, obviously highly amused by her own joke and just pointed at the pile of carrots in front of him.

"Oh…carrot cake." He managed lamely and shrugged, then put the knife down, wiped his hands on his apron and rounded the counter to embrace his old friend."To what do I owe this visit?"

She gently led him to the kitchen door from which they could see the corner table at which her husband Maxwell was entertaining two toddlers. "The family needed a decent feeding."

"My God they're growing up fast, aren't they?" he breathed softly, his eyes lighting up in a tender, fatherly way.

"Like weeds," Fran chuckled and returned to the counter he'd been working at before.

Niles, too, tore himself away and returned to his job.

"So what's on ya mind, Mister? Ya aren't usually so occupied?"

"I ran into Miss Babcock…" the words were out of his mouth before he could help himself.

A long time ago Fran had been his confidante after all.

"I can see how that could be disturbing." She chuckled lightly but looked at him with questioning eyes.

There was also an edge of hostility to her tone that she hadn't missed. But at least Fran was open to discussing C.C., while even the name was off-topic when talking to her husband. Niles couldn't really blame the man, seeing as C.C. had somewhat betrayed him overnight and left his employment in order to work with Nick.

"I saw her the other day at the Charity Ball Nora and I attended. She was there with her husband."

"I hope ya gave it to her," Fran commented.

"Pardon me?" his head snapped up, a trapped look in his eyes.

"I hope ya gave her a piece of your mind." She nodded "I mean I get it. Nick is a sexy guy with money and power but she screwed us over for him."

Quickly she covered her mouth and turned around as if to check if her children were around to witness her faux pas.

"Well uh…" he cleared his throat "we only talked briefly and I mean it didn't affect me so much as Maxwell and we were never really close."

He picked his knife up again and began chopping more carrots.

"They deserve each other though…" Fran continued after a moment "both greedy and ambitious. He's very handsome though, very fit and young…probably younger than her though it's hard to tell with all the work she's had done…anyway…" she glanced quickly over her shoulder once more "I bet he pounds her every night in bed."

After that he barely registered that she changed topics and filled him in on the twins' progress, his brain was too busy processing all the images Fran had conjured up in his head. Strong, handsome Nick carrying C.C. over the threshold at their wedding day. Her soft chuckle emanating through the air. His whispered words in the silence as his hands undressed her. Their moans when he finally claimed her body. He shook his head to make the images disappear. What right did he have to be jealous if he was the one cheating on his wife? _They deserve each other._ If that was the case then who did he deserve? It couldn't be Nora because he knew that she deserved better…


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess I owe you all an apology first. I know it's been a week since my last update. I had to return to Britain and been working on the changes to my thesis pretty much since then. But now I'm finally done and can hand it in to be bound tomorrow, so to celebrate here's the next chapter for you. Small M warning and I hope you'll enjoy it. As always, more reviews mean a quicker update (I promise! lol).**

**Chapter 6:**

C.C. always worked hard, with no exception, not even her birthday. That's why she was surprised to find Nick waiting for her at home dressed in a very nice suit on that particular day.

"What's going on?" she frowned, slipped out of her heels with a sigh and sat down on the couch where she began to massage her aching feet.

"Well, it's your birthday today my darling." He smiled and crouched down before her on the carpet to peck her nose.

"Yes, so it seems." She nodded "It somehow always happens on this particular day. Nonetheless, I have work to get on with."

"No, you don't." he gently disagreed and pulled her back up on her feet "This has been going on for much too long. Some colleagues have told me about a spectacular restaurant, it's called "Le Joyeux Anglais" and they're really raving about it. I'm taking you there, it's time we treated ourselves to something."

"Maybe…" she admitted with a small sigh "but you know what it means when your colleagues like it, don't you?"He arched an eyebrow in question. "Fancy food on small plates." She pulled a disappointed face that made him chuckle.

"Well, darling, you can't eat out of a bag every day." His eyes were twinkling with amusement as his arms snaked around her waist.

"It was one time!" she chuckled and slapped his chest playfully.

He chuckled softly too and then kissed her tenderly. "Happy Birthday, darling, now go and change. And if that place is really so awful then we'll stop at a drive-thru afterwards."

She smiled and nodded and after a quick stop at the bedroom to pick out clothes, she headed to the bathroom. The great thing about Nick's statement was she mused while freshening up, that he wasn't kidding. They had dined together at a horrible restaurant on their first date, both pretending to enjoy it. Then, as he had driven her home he had pulled over all of a sudden.

"Ok I'm sorry, but I'm starving." He had declared "And I have a feeling so are you. And bringing a lady home starving would be a big faux pas. So there is only one way to right this wrong!"

She had still been laughing at his speech by the time they had pulled up at some burger drive-thru. She smiled a little sadly at the memory. She missed that man, that spontaneity that hadn't yet been smothered by the business. Applying her lipstick she glanced at herself a last time in the mirror and then joined him again. "Ready to go." She smiled.

* * *

"Le Joyeux Anglais" looked beautiful from the outside; that much C.C. had to admit. It was simple, the name written in burgundy swirls on the light brown wood that was its front.

"If the rumors are true you can order any dish you want, even if it isn't on the menu, and the chef will prepare it for you." Nick tore her out of her thoughts "He views it as his own unique challenge."

"Now I'm even more scared to enter." She chuckled and turned to face him "If he does that then he must have thousands of ingredients stored back there, just in case some customer takes him up on that challenge. That can't be hygienic."

"Well, we'll just order something from the menu then." Nick grinned and kissed the back of her hand before pulling her into the restaurant.

C.C. had to begrudgingly admit that she also liked the place from the inside. It was warm and strangely familiar and the customers were emanating an excited buzz and even though the restaurant was busy it didn't feel too loud or crowded. A waiter led them to a slightly more private table in a little nook by the window and then left them to study the menu. C.C. glanced at Nick who seemed to give his decision much thought, before closing her menu and pouring them each a glass of water.

"You already know what you want?" he asked surprised and then nodded in thanks and took a sip of the water.

"Yes…a challenge." She nodded and grinned broadly.

"And a risk of food poisoning?" he chuckled.

"Well, if so then the happy Englishman won't be happy for much longer." She grinned.

"May I take your order?" the young waiter interrupted their conversation politely.

"Yes, I'll have the cannelloni ricotta e spinaci and a glass of the Merlot, please." Nick said and smiled.

"And for you, Madam?"

"I'd like a word with your chef." She said firmly and had to suppress a grin at the waiter's surprised face.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, is there something wrong?" he inquired politely.

"Oh no…no…" her smile was sweet "I've just heard about your chef's challenge and I'd love to challenge him personally."

There was a greedy, triumphant look in her eyes, much like a cat that had caught a mouse and was now only toying with it for fun.

"I'll go and fetch him." The waiter nodded and left to the kitchen.

"I should've known…" Nick chuckled and took another sip from his water "I should've known that from the moment I mention it, you'd be all over this."

"Well…" she shrugged but the giddy smile kept playing on her face while she directed her attention outside to the people on the street passing by the restaurant.

"Excuse me…Ma'am?" the waiter's voice drew her out of her thoughts again after a while.

She raised an eyebrow in question and waited while he put down some bread and Nick's Merlot."The chef is unfortunately very busy tonight and cannot see you personally. He sends his apologies. However, he'd be delighted to cook anything for you."

C.C. started chewing on her lip, clearly displeased with the outcome. "Tell him that C.C. Babcock _herself _is requiring his presence and if he fails to show up this little restaurant will be closed within seconds."

"Darling…" Nick tried to sooth her and patted her hand he should've known that his wife had a plan in mind and if people did not act accordingly she'd get very angry indeed.

"Tell him…" she finished and dismissed the waiter yet again with a wave of her hand.

"Why do you have to see the man himself? The challenge is still on." Nick smiled and shrugged.

"I'm his customer," she replied haughtily "and he created this little challenge. The least he can do is show up and take the order face-to-face."

Nick chuckled and kissed her hand softly. "You still call yourself C.C. Babcock…"

For a moment she chewed nervously on her lip before nodding. "It still carries more weight, darling, no offense…but people are more threatened by Babcock than by Irwin."

"Because I'm such a nice guy." He grinned and kissed her hand again.

"Exactly…" she chuckled again but then looked up when the waiter returned.

He looked paler now and was trembling lightly. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him to scrutinize him.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am…" his voice was shaky too "but the chef said…he said…" Momentarily he tore his gaze away to scan the rest of the restaurant nervously, before collecting himself again. "The chef said that if the witch requires special food she should swing her fat cow's butt on her broom and come and see_ him _personally."

If Nick had been a different man he would've already had the waiter pinned against the wall. Instead though he merely flexed his fist and growled lowly: "What did you just say?"

Softly C.C. placed her hand on top of his and caressed it. "It's alright, darling; I don't take it personally anymore. The chef, it appears, is an old friend of mine…friend of sorts…we used to insult each other all the time." And to the surprise of her husband she chuckled lightly, before rising to her feet "Lead the way." She then addressed the waiter.

The man, obviously still relieved to have got away with it, hurried off so quickly that she had trouble following him. But soon they had passed the bar counter and arrived in the kitchen.

"You gave Nick the shock of his life…" she chuckled while approaching Niles who continued to cook undeterred.

"Oh goodie, my evening just got better." He grinned from ear to ear.

"If he was more like the ordinary men he'd have your head already."

"But C.C. Babcock wouldn't just pick an ordinary man…" he teased her "no….so what can I cook for you?"

C.C. ordered the most difficult dish she could think of and a cheesecake for dessert, simply because she hadn't tasted his cheesecake in years and then returned to Nick.

"Made your order?" he asked, but the smile on his face seemed forced.

She frowned and took his hand. "Darling, it's really alright, he didn't insult me. It's just a thing we do."

"No, I believe you when you say that I just…" he sighed "I got a call from the office…the Reichenbach contracts have finally come through and I…"

"Oh…" she sat up straighter and nodded "you should go. We've been waiting for those for ages."

"But it's your birthday!" he argued and shook his head "I promised I'd treat you tonight."

She swallowed and clenched her fist for a moment before forcing herself to relax. "I'll just stay here and finish the meal and we'll celebrate later tonight when you get home, ok?"

Nick sighed and continued to look indecisive.

"I promise you…it's not that big of a deal."

"Alright…" he nodded and stood up and then rounded the table to peck her lips "I'll try to be back as quickly as I can, ok?"

"Yes," she smiled and pecked his lips in return "I'll be there waiting for you."

Nick took one last guilty glance at her and then left the restaurant. C.C. sighed and leaned back, neither happy nor displeased with her decision. Emptying her glass of water, she picked up Nick's red wine and with it in hand she walked to the kitchen.

"Thomas, do keep the dog out." Niles remarked with a light grin in her direction and continued cooking.

"Sorry, you've got me the whole night now." She replied, taking a sip from the wine and leaving a red lipstick stain on the glass.

"Where's your husband?"

"He left," she shrugged "work called so he had to go."

Niles' movements paused for a second before he regained control and continued cooking.

Throughout the evening they continued to talk until all the customers had left and C.C. had emptied several plates of his delicious food. Soon it was only her, Niles and Thomas in the kitchen and the atmosphere was relaxed.

"It's ok, Tom, you can go home now." Niles smiled at the younger man "Miss Babcock and I will clean up."

C.C. laughed softly but knew to keep her mouth shut if she wanted some privacy with Niles. Once Thomas had left the restaurant, she dangled her legs over the counter in a child-like fashion.

"You know, I still haven't had my dessert."

"Haven't you eaten enough?" he chuckled, but his eyes were twinkling happily as he made his way to the fridge "Or are you trying to be this year's XXL model?"

She rolled her eyes and was about to retort when he turned around again and presented the slice of cheesecake to her that had a candle stuck in the middle.

"Happy Birthday, C.C." he said softly and stepped to her.

Her body felt instantly weakened by the combination of his thoughtfulness and his smooth baritone saying her first name in such a gentle way. For once it wasn't the formal "Miss Babcock" or the playful "Babs", just plain and simple "C.C." and it left her with a feeling of utter vulnerability that she hadn't experienced in years. For the first time in years she felt seen and heard and understood without having to utter a single word.

"It is your birthday today, isn't it?" he chuckled nervously, still holding the plate out for her.

She nodded wordlessly, blew out the candle and set the plate aside and then drew him to her and captured his lips. His words became mumbled against her lips, which met each other over and over again until their tongues joined as well and created a spark that travelled down their bodies.

"C.C. …" he whispered her name again and pulled her so close against his body that her back arched deliciously and she melted entirely with him.

Soon his apron was discarded on the floor, where it was joined by the rest of his clothes and hers. Now completely naked they still proceeded to caress and explore each other until the heat accumulated between them. Her body - pinned between his and the counter - was writhing exquisitely and every time a finger grazed her wet core she trembled and sighed in the most erotic way. He felt his entire body throbbing again with the desire to have her and soon he moved deep inside her. He moved in slow and languid thrusts, only breaking their close contact for a split second, causing her to shudder with need.

"Niles…" her voice was raw and low and he crushed his lips to hers to swallow each delicious sound.

A moment later they came, their bodies drawn even closer together by the intensity of their climax. Afterwards there was only silence and the lingering heat…


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying this is the quick update that I promised you. I hope you'll like this too. Bort has become one of my favourite side characters since writing her a lot in "Dismantling Ourselves", so I couldn't resist adding her to this story as well. Reviews mean a faster update! :)**

**Chapter 7:**

Dr. Angelica Bort had expected an ordinary day at the office. Her schedule was filled decently, leaving enough breaks for her to clear her head, finish some notes and occasionally even getting away for a food break. It was just after 1 on this Thursday afternoon when she returned from her lunch, knowing that her secretary would still be on her break she had chosen to ignore the silence of her office for a while. But the steady rhythm of her heels came to a halt when she registered that she wasn't alone as she had been expecting, but that another woman was leaning against the desk her secretary usually occupied. The woman was immaculately dressed from her heels to her blazer, but none of that could hide the clear anxiety that was emanating from her with every nervous twitch of her finger.

"Miss Babcock," Bort gave a calm nod in her direction as if she'd been expecting her all along and proceeded undeterred into her office.

The truth was that she hadn't seen C.C. Babcock for a while but she had still felt that her return would be inevitable. She knew the woman better than any of her clients, had tended to her for years and was well aware of the greatness and variety of her issues. Bort didn't feel any particular attachment towards her nor did she give in to the illusion that Miss Babcock viewed her as more than a tool. There was a mutual respect between them that had developed over the years, but no softer feeling was ever expressed and was, perhaps, impossible because of their similar nature. Bort sat down at her desk and powered up her computer again, while fishing out her old notebook from a drawer. After several years of treatment Miss Babcock had suddenly ceased to come to her appointments and Bort had a strict policy for cases like that. She wasn't paid to phone after her patients and make sure that they came. Her patients needed to come to their appointments out of their own free will as there was no use in forcing them there. And even though the sudden absence of Miss Babcock had confused her, she had chosen to treat her like any of her other patients. And 5 weeks after her missed appointment Bort had read in the paper about Miss Babcock's marriage to business tycoon Nick Irwin.

She waited patiently for C.C. to take her seat and then closed the door and sat down as well. "What brings you here today, Miss Babcock?" she asked, adjusting her dark-rimmed glasses.

For a moment her patient continued to twists her hands back and forth at the most awkward angles before it finally burst out of her.

"I'm cheating on my husband!"

Bort didn't so much as raise an eyebrow, before scribbling down some notes. She knew, of course, that C.C. was anything but a prude and yet her confession came as a surprise to her. Miss Babcock had grown up with the image that true love did not exist and that marriage was nothing but a sham. She had come painfully close to the reality of a broken marriage as a child and had experienced the consequences first hand. They had spent several years in therapy discussing her "inability to love", an issue that had developed after those broken childhood years. Several sexual encounters with strangers hadn't led to any advances and her trust in men was breaking further and further. Of course, like most of her patients, Miss Babcock didn't realize that she was trapped in her own vicious cycle in which she was doing more harm to herself than to anyone else. So Bort knew that Miss Babcock could put up a front, but she also knew that for her to marry someone and bind herself to that individual she must have finally fallen in love and trusted him. And as set as she had been in her old ways, Dr. Bort had trouble believing that she would throw away her marriage over something as trivial as sex.

"You cheated…" she finally repeated and looked at her patient "with whom?"

Another painful silence accompanied by nervous fidgeting followed. "With Niles…" she finally admitted and looked down at the floor.

And just like that everything fell into place for Dr. Bort.

"So you 2 are in contact still?" she asked, quickly noting some things down.

"No…we ran into each other a few weeks ago."

Bort hummed and re-directed her attention to her patient again and realized to her amazement that she looked strangely relieved. It wasn't as if she was pleased with her actions but Bort hadn't expected the weird calm that had come over her either.

"So the both of you had sex." She repeated and nodded.

"Twice," C.C. added, causing Bort to look up again.

"Is the number of times important?"

C.C. shrugged. "I don't know…is it? Isn't it worse the more you do it?"

Bort shrugged and studied her carefully. "I'm not sure…even after 1 time you betrayed your husband."

At that whatever relief her patient had felt before seemed to fade away and she crumbled into herself.

"Yes…" she swallowed "I know…it's horrible what I've done…"

"Why do you think so?" C.C. frowned and stared at her in disbelief. "You just said it yourself, I betrayed my husband."

Bort hummed again and let her cool blue eyes rest on C.C.'s face. "And you said not 5 minutes ago "I cheated on my husband", Miss Babcock. Is there a difference?"

"Betrayal just sounds…" she gestured and a few strangled sounds escaped her throat before she buried her face in her hands.

Bort made another note and coolly pushed a box of tissues towards her patient.

"I never meant to betray him," C.C. stated firmly after a while and looked into her eyes.

"Then why did you sleep with Niles?" she asked in a neutral tone.

"We weren't drunk if that's what you mean." C.C. half snapped defensively.

"Why would I?" Bort asked in return "Would that change matters or make them better?"

She saw her patient lean back against the sofa she was sitting on and closing her eyes. "Maybe it would mean I'm not entirely responsible…" she managed with great effort "it wouldn't make it better but…it wouldn't have been because of my own desire then."

Bort gave her a moment to collect herself before she posed the next question. "You desire Niles? Sexually?"

"Well, apparently I do…" C.C. snapped "Why else would I sleep with him?"

The statement made Bort smile, an unprofessional slip-up which she hurriedly tried to cover up by hiding behind her notepad. "So this is purely sexual."

"Of course!" C.C. exclaimed again.

"Then if you do not wish to betray your husband, Miss Babcock, why don't you avoid all contact?"

The array of emotions that flashed over her patient's face was almost strong enough to move the usually so composed psychiatrist. There was pain and love, guilt and deep desire. Bort had never witnessed a patient who was so utterly torn. But of course it wasn't all too surprising that it was the butler who caused these feelings in her.

"Could you, Miss Babcock?" Bort inquired carefully. C.C. lifted her head up and looked at her lost. "Could you keep your distance from him, Miss Babcock?"

C.C. moistened her lips and then choked out as if it was the hardest thing she ever had to admit: "No…"

Bort couldn't help but smile again and let her pencil scratch over the paper once more, circling a previously made note. She knew that she could confront her patient now with the truth, that it wasn't a sexual desire that bound her to the butler, but then she knew her patient well enough to know that it was too early and that she'd probably run from the truth. So instead she asked: "What was the sex like?"

A smirk crossed C.C.'s face that made her look more like her old self again. "Haven't had any lately and now want some details?"

But the therapist remained utterly unfazed as she was too used to C.C.'s snide remarks.

"No, but what was it like for you? Different to sleeping with your husband?"

"The first time…" C.C. sighed and it was obvious that she was reliving the experience "it was rough and hard and unexpected…not bad…just…surprising."

"Surprising," Bort repeated to herself and made a note "when you say that it was unexpected…would you say that you had thought about it before?"

The blush that crept across C.C.'s cheeks was as endearing as that of a kid's caught with its hand in the biscuit tin.

"Well, it's normal, isn't it? We're human, we have sexual urges…"

"Yes, of course." Bort nodded and smiled "how did you envision it to be?"

"Passionate sometimes…not so rough, just…passion…" she sighed "and sometimes more…" she broke off and nervously chewed on her lip.

"More?" Bort prompted her again.

"Well, more like the second time…meaningful…gentle but heated…God…will you just listen to me? Nick is perfect and our sex is great and I did fantasize about sleeping with Niles…but that was before Nick even entered the picture. So you can't blame me for that…"

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Miss Babcock." Bort gently said "I think you're doing enough of that yourself."

"Yes well wouldn't you if you were in my position?"

Bort merely gave a non-committal shrug that only served to annoy her patient further.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm bored with Nick or that the sex isn't good…I'm not like that…those are flimsy excuses…I don't cheat because of that…"

"Then why _do _you cheat, Miss Babcock?" Bort asked softly, studying her with such intensity again that C.C. couldn't look away.

"I don't know…" she whispered "That's the point…I don't know."

"Are you unhappy in your marriage?" Bort asked and made a new point on her notepad.

"I don't know either…" C.C. confessed tiredly "I know that Nick is an amazing guy and…he's sweet and funny…we work a lot…the both of us…but I'm not sure that that's the issue…it's at least not enough to justify betrayal…We were at Niles' restaurant together…for my birthday…he didn't know that it was Niles' of course and neither did I, some fucked up twist of fate, I suppose. Anyway, we were eating and enjoying ourselves when Nick suddenly got called away to work. He didn't want to go…I could see that…he even said he wouldn't because of my birthday…but I insisted that he'd go." She looked up desperately into the therapist's eyes "I don't know what's wrong with me, Bort. I didn't want him to go, I was disappointed even that he had to leave on my birthday but still I pushed him away…I just keep pushing Nick away even though he doesn't deserve it…and I don't know why…"

Bort sighed, knowing that C.C.'s desperation was genuine. "Perhaps you should talk to your husband, tell him the truth and maybe take a break before you hurt him more." She nodded "In anyway, you'll have to do something and know what you want before you sleep with Niles again."

C.C. frowned at her. "You believe it'll happen again?"

"Well, you said yourself you are unable to keep your distance."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean…"

"Alright, Miss Babcock, I'm going to level with you. You have been coming to therapy religiously throughout your years at the Sheffields and we spent most of our time discussing your relationship with Niles. Then one day you stop coming to your appointments but the minute Niles is back in your life here you are. I think it's time, Miss Babcock, that you asked yourself why."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews, guys. :) This chapter marks the half-way point of this story. I hope you're still enjoying this. Quicker updates come with your reviews! :)**

**Chapter 8:**

Niles didn't go home for a while the night they had sex for the second time. That in itself wasn't all too surprising, Niles always found a way to prolong his stay at the restaurant to avoid having to return home and find Nora still awake. But on that particular night he was filled with such a sense of euphoria that he walked an extra round around their block before he eventually headed upstairs. The apartment lay still and quiet as always, only Evil Eye trotted lazily to the door to greet him.

"Hey buddy," he greeted him and bent down to pat his head.

The cat, clearly not used to friendliness from that particular owner drew away and flattened himself to the ground where he hissed angrily.

"You're in a bad mood today…" Niles laughed easily and took off his coat and shoes before walking into the living room.

There he poured himself some Whiskey and then turned around to his armchair but of course Evil Eye had sneaked in and claimed the place for himself. Niles took a sip of his drink and placed the glass down on the table by the armchair, before sweeping the cat up in his arms.

"You just want another cuddle." He sing-songed and rubbed his knuckles teasingly over the cat's head once more.

The little beast growled lowly before sinking its claws into his hands and jumped off his arms and onto the ground. Niles merely chuckled again and sat down to enjoy his drink. As he swirled the liquid around in his glass his thoughts drifted back to C.C. She was beautiful, he sighed, couldn't quite fathom how he hadn't fully appreciated it before. He loved the way her breathing quickened when he stood a little bit closer to her, how a sigh escaped her lips after the slightest caress of his hand. Maybe it was wrong but it felt nice getting some sort of response to his actions that wasn't a peck on the head or a squeeze of the hand. He shook his head and continued to empty his glass in small sips. There was more to him and C.C. Babcock, more than the sexual desire he had originally perceived. There was excitement and trust, a deeper unspoken understanding that he had never expected to receive from her of all people. He sighed and felt how his good mood evaporated. _Nora doesn't deserve this. _It was all well and good to be excited about his encounters with C.C., if it hadn't been for the tiny fact that he was a married man. He sighed again and rubbed his face. This encounter had been different, _they _had been different. Now if only he wasn't such a coward, if only he had proof that C.C. was experiencing the same…then what? He groaned and buried his face in his hands. Then he'd just leave his wife to live happily ever after with his former arch-enemy? It was ridiculous, the whole idea was preposterous and yet…He couldn't forget the way she had looked at him when he had presented her with the slice of cheesecake. The gratitude and vulnerability in her eyes at him overwhelming and certainly not something one saw every day with C.C. Babcock. He shook his head and stood up. There was no use going back and forth considering ridiculous fantasies and mad schemes. He walked to the bedroom where he stripped himself of all his clothes and crawled into bed with Nora. Her body once again reminded him of the situation he was in and he turned his back on her. Sooner or later he'd have to come to a decision concerning their relationship, the sooner the better, really, before he managed to hurt her even more.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to loud noises coming from the kitchen. He mumbled something grumpily and incoherently and then turned around and pushed his head underneath his pillow to block out the sound. When semi-quietness had enveloped him again he mentally went through his wife's schedule. What had he forgotten about? Ah yes, the dreaded Tupperware party. Of course Nora would be busy even more than usual, especially since she had been looking forward to this event for weeks. Niles sighed against his pillow and stretched until his toes curled against the cool sheets. It seemed as if another long working day loomed on the horizon, anything to make sure he wasn't back in time to attend any of the fun activities. Slowly he turned and slipped out of bed; arching his aching back and then putting on his robe proceeded to the kitchen.

"Excited, darling?" he mumbled into her ear and hugged her from behind.

"Yes, very." She smiled but her hands never stopped working.

"I can see that I'm not needed here right now." He teased gently and placed a kiss against her neck before stepping away.

The dishes cluttered noisily against each other when Nora turned quickly to face him. "You know that isn't true, love, I'm just trying to get everything finished in time for the party."

He smiled gently at her while inwardly releasing a sigh. "Of course I do know that." His arms circled around her waist again "I was just teasing you."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she laughed softly and leaned forward so that her forehead was lightly resting against his shoulder "I guess I'm just too stressed to realize."

"It's ok," he re-assured her and pecked her hair softly "just don't worry; your parties are always a success. I'm going to go and take a shower, alright?"

"Sure," she smiled and nodded "and when you return I'll have some breakfast ready for you."

Niles nodded and with one last glance at her disappeared into the bathroom. The tiles were cold beneath his feet and he hurriedly closed the small window that caused the whole room to be colder than he preferred. In passing he glanced at the mirror and noticed little red scratches across his shoulder blades. His body shuddered in a mixture of pleasure and guilt. He'd have to talk to C.C. about this…

By the time he returned, dressed in fresh clothes the whole kitchen resembled a battlefield. Cups, plates and pans were everywhere and several countertops were glistening with oil or had some kind of doughy mixture dripping from them. He chuckled mildly at his wife who was usually so organized and whose hair now looked more like a bird's nest.

"You know you're supposed to put that into the food," he commented softly and removed some of the dough from her hair.

"Yes, I know. I just had a mixing accident."

Niles nodded and offered to go to the store to buy some new ingredients for her, anything really to be out of the house.

* * *

C.C. Babcock was in hell, there was no doubt about it. After they had addressed her insecurities about being a good wife in their second meeting with Dr. Bort, the therapist had put her in touch with a colleague who regularly attended Tupperware parties. She had suggested that C.C. should get out of her business driven environment to see if such a calm and peaceful affair would be to her liking. C.C. had known from the beginning that she wouldn't really have a good time, but hadn't felt like having to explain herself again and had so agreed. Now she found herself squished somewhere between a girl in her twenties and an elderly lady who both smelled of lavender, a fact that made C.C. both concerned and slightly nauseous. The hostess though was a nice woman and quite pretty in C.C.'s eyes with her petite frame and dark hair. She was soft-spoken and polite if also a little bit too shy for C.C.'s liking. The party had been running for over an hour and several exciting tales had been swapped over the various items presented. Her thoughts had repeatedly drifted back to Nick who would probably have several jabs waiting for her when she returned. She wasn't exactly the household goddess and she was certain that the incident with the salad out of the bag would probably be brought up again. The party was nice, practically housewife heaven but nothing for C.C. or Nick for that matter. She knew that her insecurities regarding this topic came from her mother and her upbringing and not from her husband. He never expected a home-cooked meal or a wife who would go round cleaning the house every day. But still…a part of her wanted to give those things to him. Acting on a whim, she took out her cell phone to text him. But then she remembered that he was in a business meeting and that her complaints could wait until she was home. So instead she sent a text to the man who was listed right beneath her husband in her cell. Niles.

"I'm in hell."

It only took a moment before she received his response. "Where else would you be, Satan?"

She tried not to chuckle and pretended to pay attention to the next object that was presented. "I'm at a Tupperware party…"

"You have my sympathies."

She was just writing out her response when an uncharacteristic shriek from the hostess required her attention.

"Darling, you're already home." She smiled and went to greet a man who mumbled a reply. "Don't worry you can help us wrap up sales."

C.C. had trouble pinpointing all the emotions that went through her all at once when she recognized the man to be Niles. There was a sense of amusement that stemmed from their text exchange and knowing him to now be trapped as well, but it was a completely different hell to know now who the woman was he was betraying and to be stuck with her and him. She wanted to leave the place as quickly as possible, knew however, that it would only make her look suspicious. Niles seemed tired and distant, not at all the man she remembered meeting at their last few encounters. He greeted all the women politely and almost chuckled when he spotted her, but it also soon died as realization washed over him. The minutes became heavier and heavier as her desire to run only grew. She felt unable to sit still, felt watched, as if everybody in the room knew what they had been doing. But instead of letting the panic get the better of her she tried to focus on Niles. His white shirt had a light stain near the breast pocket, a possible spill while cleaning up; his face was as handsome and sharply cut as ever with a gentle stubble grazing his skin.

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm really tired. Mind if I just go and have a shower?" he asked after a while and Nora smiled happily.

"Of course not, go right ahead."

She watched him go without giving her a second glance and felt strangely abandoned. As much as she knew that he was just being careful, there was something that rubbed her the wrong way because he ignored her.

"Nora?" she called and stuck her hand in the air in a school-girl fashion "Is there maybe a toilet I could use?"

"Of course, dear," Nora nodded "down the hall and second door on the left."

"Thanks," C.C. smiled and stood up and walked down the corridor while smoothing down her skirt.

Once inside the toilet she leaned against the sink and flipped open her cell. "Are you really showering?"

It took him a very long time to reply and C.C. had started to fervently chew her lip, fearing that she had been abandoned altogether. Finally her phone beeped.

"Yes, just finished. Is the party still going?"

"Unfortunately…" she replied "I'm in the guest toilet, come and find me."

"I'm only in a towel…"

"Then put something on, Niles, I really don't care, I've seen you naked."

He didn't reply but a few moments later there was a sharp knock on the door. She opened it only wide enough for him to slip inside and then closed and locked it again.

"I can't believe you're here…" he whispered and she gave a little smile in return, her eyes too busy taking in his naked chest that was still glistening with beads of water.

Acting on a whim she pulled him closer by his towel and crushed her lips to his. He responded instantly as if set aflame by her actions and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her so tightly against him that she was certain there'd be water stains all over her skirt and blouse. But as quickly as the fear of discovery had come, the quicker it was abandoned when she felt his teeth lightly tugging on her bottom lip. She gave a sigh of consent that was accompanied by a delicious shudder of her body and parted her lips for him. His tongue first felt her lips, tasted them, before it ventured into her mouth to spar with her own. With her desire growing she gently dug her nails into his chest while whispering moans against his lips. Still holding her securely with one arm, he pulled his other back to gently withdraw her hand from his chest and intertwine their fingers. Then he slowed down their kiss to a soft exploration until they broke apart for air.

"I should go back…" she whispered and he nodded and smiled wordlessly and, placing a kiss in the corner of her mouth, he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews again, guys. I know it's pretty late but I only just got to Stockholm, been travelling most of the day. But here we are, chapter 9 and kicking off the 3rd quarter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. :) Reviews mean quick updates! ;)**

_But I could not heed them,_  
_For I seemed to see_  
_Dark eyes of my new love_  
_Fixed on me._

**Chapter 9:**

After C.C. had left he had withdrawn to his bedroom and lay down on the bed, the sheets making his naked skin shiver. A thousand thoughts were swirling around in a never-ending spiral in his head. Her lips so soft and needy, dying to explore more of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and grasped the blanket firmly in his hand. He knew now and inevitably that the time had come to stop being a coward and draw a line beneath his marriage with Nora. Whether or not C.C. returned the feelings that he had slowly started to develop, the actions he had to take were inescapable. An hour or so later Nora joined him in the bedroom sighing happily.

"I should be a business woman…" she said and began to undress "I think I've got quite the knack for it."

Knowing that he'd be the one to soon shatter her whole life, he decided to not take this illusion away from her as well. Or maybe it was just the easiest way to silence his guilty conscience.

"You did a wonderful job, darling." He smiled softly at her "Did everyone enjoy themselves?"

She nodded and slipped on her nightgown before crawling into bed. "Yes, I think so. They didn't look bored and sales looked good too. Thanks for helping out at the end."

"Sure," he nodded "sorry I didn't stay much longer but… you know how tired and grumpy I am when I come home from work."

She chuckled and nodded and curled up next to him. "Then get some sleep."

"I will…" he nodded and stretched once before turning his back to her and hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Goodnight, Niles." She whispered softly and touched his back briefly. The fabric of his pillowcase had become moist…

* * *

C.C. had barely stayed long enough at her apartment to give Nick a good morning kiss, before the guilt and memories of the previous night chased her outside. A 30 minute walk in the park showed her that it would take more to forget or quite possibly that forgetting wasn't an option at all. And that's how she found herself once more in Dr. Bort's deserted waiting room, nervously gnawing on her bottom lip. The psychiatrist herself, C.C. had been informed, hadn't even arrived yet either and while the lack of patients made C.C. somewhat hopeful, she also knew that Bort wouldn't tolerate her behavior of suddenly turning up unannounced for much longer. By 9 o'clock the psychiatrist finally made an appearance. Her eyes briefly rested on her before she proceeded into her office. A moment later C.C.'s name was called. She rose in what she hoped to pass up as a semi-calm manner and walked into the office.

"I assume you wanted to talk and didn't just pop in to see how my fish are doing?" the psychiatrist greeted her in a tone that was both snide and dry.

"No, it's not my attachment to them that worries me." C.C. replied in the same way which earned a small twinkle in Bort's eyes that had been amiss before.

"So you had another encounter with Niles?" the brunette sank down in her chair and fished out a ragged looking notebook.

"Yes," she nodded "by pure coincidence. I went to the Tupperware party and he…showed up…." She swallowed "the hostess was his wife…"

"Interesting," Bort nodded and eyed her sharply over the top of her glasses.

"I'm glad to be your source of entertainment." C.C. quipped lowly and shot her a dark look.

The psychiatrist merely shrugged non-committedly and then asked: "How did it make you feel? Being confronted with his wife?"

C.C. swallowed and twisted her hands. "How do you think?"

"I want you to tell me." Bort repeated.

"Scared…" C.C. confessed with a sigh "sick…it added such a sharp edge of reality…I…I just felt so guilty."

Bort nodded again and made another note. "And how did Niles deal with the situation?"

"He first seemed…amused to see me…we had been exchanging text messages before but then he also realized in exactly which situation we were in and yes…he sobered up too…"

"What is your impression of his wife?"

"I liked her…she's pretty and nice and…"

"You sound surprised." Bort interrupted her.

"Mmh?"

"You sound surprised at that…"

"Well, it's just that he's cheating and he looks so unhappy when he talks about her that I just assumed…"

"That something was wrong with her?"

"No…yes…damnit! Stop putting words in my mouth and stick to your job!"

"You seem aggravated, Miss Babcock?"

"Oh really?!" C.C. snapped and stood up "I wonder why!"

"So do I," Bort nodded "I'm merely offering interpretations as to why it was so surprising for you that Niles has a nice wife."

C.C. sighed and sank back down in her chair. "She seemed so nice…how can she make him so unhappy?"

"Perhaps it isn't her fault." Bort offered carefully "I know you've known Niles for quite some time so it's somewhat natural that you'd assume the defense for his side."

"I know that it isn't right what he's doing…" C.C. fixed the psychiatrist seriously "just as I know that it's wrong what I'm doing. But…he's a good guy…emotionally much more stable than I am."

"Is he though? Can you say that for certain?"

"Well, let's see…he never had a mental breakdown, nor did he engage in one-night-stands before his marriage. I'd say yes…"

Bort sighed a bit impatiently. "Alright…granted that he didn't display precisely the same behavioral patterns that you did, but humans can be emotionally unstable in several different ways. And it is perhaps of his own personal problems that his relationship with his wife isn't working out. It doesn't mean that there is something strikingly wrong with him or her, just that maybe there are things in their marriage that aren't talked about and that make them both unhappy."

"So it's bad of me to assume that something is wrong with Nora?"

"It isn't bad," Dr. Bort shook her head "it's only human."

C.C. sighed and proceeded to further crumble into herself.

"So you saw Niles again, was that the end to your story, Miss Babcock?" Bort prompted her gently.

"No um…after I got over the shock of being in that house with her and him I…I went to the bathroom and I texted Niles who had excused himself a few moments earlier."

"What did you write?" Bort asked, making notes.

"I asked him to come and join me in the bathroom…"

"Why?" the psychiatrist looked back up at her "Tell me what was going on inside you at that moment."

"I'm not sure…I was scared still a bit, I guess…but I also felt so…angry at Nora…" she swallowed.

"Angry?" Bort frowned "Why?"

"Because she has this perfectly good guy and she makes him so unhappy…and she gets to be with him…touch him…whenever she wants."

"A while ago when you two were working for the same employer you too made Niles' life unbearable."

"That's different," C.C. defended herself quickly "we were enemies…they are married."

Bort nodded and remained silent, careful not to judge lest she scare off her client. "Would you say you're jealous?" she asked instead.

The blonde opened her mouth and closed it again, an action which she repeated twice. "I hadn't considered it like that until now…" she confessed quietly.

"I see…" Bort nodded "so did Niles join you in the bathroom?"

"Yes, he did." She nodded n bit her lip "We just kissed…no…" she shook her head "It wasn't just a kiss…I'm not sure how to describe it…we just needed each other…nowadays the times when I…" she interrupted herself again to swallow "when I'm not with him are awful…I see Nick and I feel so guilty…I'm at work and I think about Niles and I compare him to Nick and I…I miss him…I almost need him…" She stared at her knees like a chastised child.

Bort nodded and scribbled down some notes, glad to have made at least some sort of progress. "What about your feelings for Nick? Have they lessened? Would you say that if you weren't to see him for a while you'd miss him too?"

"Of course," C.C. instantly answered and frowned at her "he's my husband."

Bort hummed to herself and twirled her pen between her fingers. "So you would miss him because you're bound to him or because you feel drawn to him?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking me." C.C. frowned and Bort watched as her teeth tore repeatedly into her lips.

"Alright," Bort nodded, conceding that her patient hadn't come so far yet "different question. You said you were exchanging text messages with Niles before he appeared at the Tupperware party. I thought you said that you were trying to stay away from him?"

C.C. sighed and twisted her hands guiltily again. "I know…it wasn't planned either. I was very bored at that party and quite frankly amused by all the characters there so that got me thinking about Nick and I and how different we are and how different our marriage is. So I got out my cell to text him when I remembered that he was in a meeting. And then well…Niles' name is directly under Nick's in my address book and I just acted on a whim and texted him instead."

Bort nodded again and made a note of it. "Are you sure it was just a whim you were acting on?"

"Yes," C.C. nodded but averted her eyes.

"Not that need that you mentioned that you have for him? It would be entirely understandable because as far as I'm aware when you were working at the Sheffield mansion he wasn't only your sparring partner but also the one you exchanged quips about other people with."

"Yes…" C.C. admitted and studied the psychiatrist.

"Well then…perhaps you were just going back to that old behavior."

C.C. grasped her skirt a bit and looked around the room. "Can I ask you something?"

"That's not quite the traditional way, Miss Babcock, but seeing as you're something of a special case…alright."

"Do you understand us? Niles and me and our relationship? Do you manage to make some sense of the mess we're in?"

Bort smiled a little secretively at that and adjusted her glasses. "I believe I understand your motivations, yes, and also the depth of your relationship." She smiled "But of course it's only an educated guess."

"Then you tell me Bort, why did I spent all my previous appointments talking about him, then I get married and don't come anymore and the minute he's back in my life I…"

"That's the question I asked _you_." Bort chuckled.

"I am aware…" C.C. sighed "and it's constantly been on my mind but I cannot answer it, Bort, I just can't."

"Actually Miss Babcock I think you are quite capable of answering it, you're just afraid to."

"Why?" C.C. asked.

"Because the answer will only pose more tougher questions…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for those lovely reviews, guys :) I'm up early so I'll update early too! ;) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Reviews mean quick updates! :)**

**Chapter 10:**

Niles Brightmore was a coward and being aware of this didn't help. For four days now he had been trying to sit Nora down for the dreaded conversation, but every time he had chickened out at the last minute. Now on this particular Thursday in July he also spent several hours hiding away in the kitchen of his restaurant. It was a furnace, both outside and indoors but it was certainly more pleasant than the hell he'd be in once he told Nora the truth.

The restaurant had closed two hours ago and he had sent most of his staff home and yet he was still there, sitting on his knees and scrubbing the floor. Just after midnight the placed looked as clean as it had never done before since its opening years ago. Niles sighed and grasped the counter for support and slowly pulled himself up into a standing position. His back ached in protest after the torture it had been put through and Niles rubbed it repeatedly. The silence of the place was beginning to stress him out and he looked around a little panicked. The silence grew and grew until the only thing he could hear was the rushing of his blood and the rapid beating of his heart. His body tensed up painfully and stiff until he tore himself out of this state, grabbed his coat and keys and bolted from the restaurant. Even on his way home when he strode through the masses of people, bumping into one or another along the way, he was running from the truth. His head was telling him that fessing up to Nora was the right thing, but the other part of him didn't want to break her heart and also wanted to protect himself from the impending loss. He was hot, too hot and pretty sure he was seconds away from either a nervous breakdown or a second heart attack and tore so hard at the buttons on his shirt that they flew off. When he finally made it to his apartment he burst through the doors panting heavily.

"Darling?" Nora called and he flinched at her voice.

"Um…yes…" he replied, his voice sounding hoarse and strange to his own ears.

He kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat and wiped away the light film of cold perspiration that had accumulated on his chest. Then he walked into the living room to pour himself his nightly glass of Whiskey when to his surprise he spotted Nora sitting in his armchair, Evil Eye curled up on her lap.

"Oh," he managed a nervous smile "at least I didn't wake you up."

"No…I couldn't sleep." She quietly answered and the bottle began shaking in his hand.

"I'm sorry. Is there something troubling you?" he forced a soft smile and poured the Whiskey.

There was a long silence in which she studied him and then she answered: "I'm not sure…I'm waiting for you to tell me." He swallowed and took a generous gulp from the glass.

"What would be wrong?"

"Niles…" she sighed and ran a hand over Evil Eye's warm and purring body "please don't turn me into a fool. You've been distant with me for over a week now. I'd ask you if it's something I said or did…but I know you, you'd be grumpy or snap at me…you wouldn't behave like this."

"Nora…"

"Now I have read several articles, as you know, about relationship and marriages," she continued undeterred "and this leads me to believe that something is seriously the matter…Now…do you still love me or are you unhappy in our marriage…or…?"

Niles just managed to set his glass back down on the table before all of his bottled up emotions and the guilt broke free and he burst into tears. A second later Nora was with him and wrapped her arms around his shaking body.

"Oh my darling…what's wrong?" she whispered softly and pecked his temple.

Her care made his chest split open with pain. "Nora…I…I want you to sit down." He finally managed and gently pried her away from his body.

This was better, this way he was able to think more clearly again. He waited until she had sat back down on his armchair, before he kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm not sure where to begin…" he sighed deeply and ran his thumbs over her skin, trying to calm her and himself down too "I've been wanting to talk to you for the past few days but…I'm such a coward, Nora." He sighed again. "The truth is…that I love you and that you are a beautiful and wonderful wife…but you shouldn't be mine."

"Niles, that's-" she tried to interrupt but he held up his hand to silence her.

"I love you Nora…but not in the way you deserve. You are a kind and wonderful woman but I….I'm not _in _love with you."

Whatever words of protest she may have had a second ago were now forgotten and the hurt entered her eyes, a sense of betrayal so strong that he had to tear his own eyes away and focused on her lap again.

"The truth is…that it is me who is the fool, Nora. I'm such a coward…I was so scared of ending up alone that I agreed to this marriage although my heart was never in it."

With every word he spoke he could hear her heart ache, could hear the damage he created that tore the foundations of his life down and ripped them to shreds. But the worst part was still ahead of him.

"I was an old man who was afraid…and then you entered my life and you were so beautiful, so special and you took away the loneliness. And by the time you asked me to marry you, you had done so much for me that I simply couldn't refuse you. I know it's an awful thing to do…"

Her hands were so tense and rigid that her nails were scraping slowly across his skin. She wasn't crying.

"A month or so ago…I…met an old friend of mine. We talked and caught up on what had happened. She was Maxwell's business partner when I worked for him as a butler. We had this strange relationship…back in the day….always sparring and…" He glanced at Nora and the small smile that had inevitably appeared on his face faded away quickly. "And there was just something between us," he finished quietly.

"Spill it out for me, Niles. How much was there between you?" her voice sounded hoarse and ancient.

"I felt an attraction…" he whispered "a spark…and I slept with her."

He swallowed and didn't dare to look at her. Once again silence was pounding in his ears. "Did you get it out of your system?" Nora finally asked.

Now he remained silent for a long time. "No…" he finally admitted "at first I thought so but no… my…feelings….changed. They became deeper…it wasn't just sexual, but I wanted her to be safe and…" He cut himself off again and focused on his thumbs that were still caressing her skin, but he felt so numb that he didn't even feel that contact anymore. "I'm falling in love with her." He finally said and buried his head in her lap as fresh tears spilled over. "I never wanted to do this to you…" he whispered "but you deserve the truth."

To his surprise she bent forward slightly and rested her head on top of his, her body was shaken softly by quiet sobs. She continued to peck his head and cradle him against her as they both mourned the loss of another illusion and for the first time Niles wondered if he was making a mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. :) Thanks for the reviews, they're all very encouraging. Here is the next chapter for you, I hope you'll enjoy it as well. And as always reviews mean quicker updates! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

When he awoke the next morning he felt as if a thousand hammers were at once pounding down on his skull. There was a sickening throbbing too in his temples that left him weak and disoriented and at a momentary loss of what had happened the night before. Then realization hit and with it his nausea grew as his heart twisted in remorse. He had told Nora. Slowly his heavy eyes opened and he took in his wife's naked frame and found that her deep blue eyes were staring back at him. He had slept with Nora. Her skin looked soft and inviting still and yet he felt an odd sense of betrayal towards C.C. He knew that sleeping with Nora hadn't meant something, neither for him or for her. It had simply been an act born out of desperation, an instinctive need that had brought them together again, perhaps even born out of the realization that it would be their last moment of intimacy. His eyes slowly glided back to Nora's face and found that it had hardened completely. There were lines etched into her face that he hadn't seen there before and the soft glint in her eyes had made way to a cold expression. The forgiveness and grief of the past night was gone and had been replaced by anger and hate. Nora had turned.

"I think you should move out." Was the first thing she said to him, the confirmation to his thoughts.

"Seems fair," he smiled tiredly and nodded. She gave a bittersweet smile at his words that twisted her face horribly and sat up in bed.

"Fair…" she repeated to herself.

"Nora, I'm sorry I-"

"No," she interrupted him firmly "I have listened to you ramble on endlessly last night. About your guilt and about my perfection as if that would in any way heal your behavior! Sorry to disappoint you, Niles, but adultery is inexcusable! Men always try to excuse their behavior "It was only sex, it meant nothing." Or "I'm sorry but I've developed feelings for her" as if this would right things. But you still broke a life, Niles, you still broke a marriage and that doesn't make you much of a man. I don't care that you've known this woman for years, I don't care that you've always had a certain chemistry with her. You are bound to me!" She took a moment to let go of the built up anger and unclenched her fists. "All I hear is that you never really loved me…" she then continued quietly "and that is going to stay with me for the rest of my life."

"Nora," he tried again and took her hand to squeeze it "I never meant to hurt you with it…I just finally wanted you to know the truth."

"The truth," she smiled humorlessly "whoever invented that concept must've been awfully brave or sure of themselves."

"I didn't want to make excuses, Nora, I just wanted you to understand…" he tried feebly and sighed.

"Oh I understand alright…" she fixed him with another cold look and withdrew her hand "but I'm not going to make it easy for you. I want you out of my apartment by noon but we're not getting divorced. I have been nothing but a good wife to you, Niles Andrew Brightmore, I have cooked your meals and cleaned the place and succumbed to your needs whenever your cock needed attention. But this isn't the Medieval Age, women have power now too and I will use mine until I have paid you back!" She stood up and pulled the sheets firmly around her body. "Don't worry, Niles, I'm not going to hurt you or your girlfriend. But you better realize that Nora Epstein isn't the little housewife anymore and you better start treating me with respect! Now get your things and get out of my sight!"

He swallowed and watched her as she walked off, somewhat intimidated by her newfound confidence.

* * *

He sighed and looked around in the kitchen of his restaurant that was now filled with several boxes and different objects. The place where he had felt most at home had now ironically become his home. The few members of staff that had filtered in throughout the day had thankfully had the good manners not to pry even though some of them had scrutinized the place with a look of shock written all over their faces. Thankfully they had also chosen not to comment when Niles had ducked out halfway through the afternoon and returned carrying an air mattress. He knew that they would most likely gossip when he wasn't around, but for the time being he was glad to have chosen a team that didn't consist of yentas. All the way through the dinner rush-hour, however, he couldn't help but think about Nora and how she had changed. She had every right to be mad, of course, and also to kick him out – he certainly hadn't expected anything else – it was just the way she had done it that had shocked him somewhat. She wasn't his Nora anymore, but then again he never had had the right to call her his.

When work was finally done and the last customer and member of staff had left the restaurant, Niles finally realized the drastic change that was going to hit his life. He sighed and rubbed his face and then went to blow up his mattress, constantly aware of the silence surrounding him. He needed a new flat, urgently, couldn't possibly continue living in the kitchen of his restaurant. He wasn't the youngest anymore either after all. When Niles was halfway undressed he suddenly remembered that he had promised Nora to come by after his shift to collect the last few items from the apartment. It didn't really surprise him that he had forgotten about it and it was with great reluctance that he put his clothes on again and started walking. By the time he reached the building it was already past 11 pm and he sneaked up the stairs and opened the door as quietly as he could, always in the hope that Nora might be asleep already. However, the voices reaching his ears from the living room were a clear indication that he had no such luck. For a moment he considered if the latest plan in Nora's evil scheme was to let him catch her with a new man, but when he peeked inside the living room he saw that it was something much worse than that.

"Roger?" he exclaimed, unable to control his voice.

"Oh Niles you're finally home." Nora smiled, and the hint of satisfaction in her eyes made his stomach churn for a moment. But it disappeared as quickly as it had come and left him wondering if he had imagined it all.

"Yes…what's he doing here?" Niles asked in return, never taking his eyes off Roger.

"Now is that a way to greet your brother, old boy?" the blonde man asked and clapped his back comradely.

"I'm 2 years your senior so do reconsider your choice of words." He managed tersely through gritted teeth, before redirecting his attention to Nora "What's he doing here?"

"Your lovely wife told me about your little…problem…shall we say?" Roger interrupted smiling sweetly.

"Yes," Nora nodded "I contacted your brother because I thought…maybe this is something that runs in the family…I mean Roger also cheated on his wife…no offense, dear," she then added icily with a brief glance at his brother "and I thought it might be helpful to talk about his motives…see if they match yours. After all, Roger and Marianne are still married…and Roger regrets his actions. I thought that maybe there was something we could learn from this."

The various emotions coursing through him manifested themselves in a loud and angry "ARGH!" as all other power over skillful speech seemed to escape him.

"Now calm down, darling, I did it for us."

Still speechless Niles forced himself to meet Nora's eyes, tried to read her motives but failed. She really had changed, had become a skilled actress overnight and he had no idea anymore what was true and what wasn't.

"Niles," Roger started again, clasping his arm firmly "there are many beautiful women out there, trust me, I understand, but we mustn't get sidetracked by them. Your fear of losing something as stable and good as your marriage to Nora is making you take risks and start an affair…but you must realize your wrongs while there is still a chance."

Something about his brother's sanctimonious speech and Nora's newfound act made him both mad with rage and incredibly sad. But instead of voicing any of these emotions he simply held up his hand to stop them both.

"I've heard enough…enjoy your evening." He said quietly and then walked out and as far away from them as he possibly could.

On his way back to the restaurant the sky opened up and it started to rain. Around him people started to hurry away, seeking refuge in the entrances of buildings or opening their umbrellas. But Niles continued to walk at the same slow pace, the water clearing away a bit of the heat that had previously inhabited his body. But no amount of water could clear away the image of Roger and Nora or the huge betrayal. It would've hurt less if she would've had sex with him. But this…the mask, the act that left him wondering if his wife was still somewhere beneath it all, was enough to destroy him. But he had destroyed her first and created this horrible creature. He shook his head and sent a few raindrops flying away. If only she would've slept with Roger, then he could justify hating her. He was still busy pondering what kind of man he had become when his body suddenly collided with something hard.

"Watch where you're going, old man!" C.C. chuckled and put her hands on his arms.

Slowly he looked up and into her eyes, saw the amusement give way to worry. She looked beautiful, even in the rain, her hair gently matted but adorably curled at the tips, a drop of water slowly running down the bridge of her nose. She never managed to ask him what was wrong; his lips had devoured hers too quickly. Instead a gentle sigh was all she gave as she melted into his arms and returned the kiss. They stood like this for quite a while, just kissing and gently exploring each other again while the rain fell down on them, then Niles broke away.

"What's wrong?" she finally managed to ask.

"Nora…she…" he sighed and glanced inside his restaurant "we had a fight…and instead of just letting us deal with it she contacted my brother and well, our relationship isn't all too great and she knows that. She knows it! So…I left…I couldn't stand being in the same house with them."

Lie after lie started spilling out of him. He couldn't tell her yet how he felt, couldn't tell her what had really happened with Nora and he definitely couldn't let her into his restaurant to see the state he was in. C.C. was frowning lightly but in the end decided to ask no questions and nodded.

"Nick is away on a business trip over the weekend…let's go to a hotel?"

"A hotel?" he repeated surprised.

"Yes," she smiled and took his hand and started walking "it's warm there and dry. We can rent a suite and enjoy some luxuries and food and movies. It'll cheer you up again and before you know it you'll miss Nora and the two of you will make up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys. So many reviews again, thanks! So here's the next chapter for you and it definitely has an M rating. lol There are only 4 more chapters left after this and I hope you still like this story. Reviews mean quick updates!:)**

**Chapter 12:**

Years later he still remembered running through the rain with C.C. Babcock. He remembered jumping into a subway train with her just before the doors slid closed; remembered her chest rising and falling appealingly, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining. Somewhere between Central Park and 76th street back out in the pouring rain her hair came undone. He remembered her soft laughter at the mishap which she simply shrugged off, running a hand through her hair to extract the useless pin. Her laugh was so infectious that he couldn't help but join in and soon after they were kissing in the rain again. Her hands got entangled in his hair, pulling him closer while soft droplets of rain slid from the tip of her nose and into the gap between their hungry lips. And at that precise moment he remembered the time standing still. How they finally made it inside The Carlyle he couldn't remember anymore, nor how long they had been out in the rain. They both looked wrong and slightly out of place in the majestic lobby of the 5 star hotel and neither of them escaped the concierge's surprised look when C.C. managed to book the priciest suite in the whole house. They were still chuckling when they stepped into the elevator.

"The concierge didn't seem to think you appropriate, Babcock." Niles grinned.

"Well, I'm never appropriate around you." She replied, unable to keep the gentle purr from her voice.

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?" he asked, feigning shock.

"The worst." She grinned again and kissed him softly.

The ding of the elevator announcing that they had arrived on the 33rd floor made them break away from each other. C.C. took his hand and stepped outside, leading him down the corridor.

"Well, here we are. The Central Park View Suite. I hope for the amount of money they charge that this'll be worth it."

"What are you going to do otherwise?" he teased before she had a chance to turn the key "March back down stairs yielding your name like a sword and demand a refund?"

She giggled, pressing her hand over her mouth at the unfamiliar sound. "I'd be tempted to do that just to see the concierge's face."

"True, however, we do need a place to stay so open the door, Babcock."

She rolled her eyes playfully at his sudden impatience and turned the key in the lock. The suite could only be described as breathtaking. It had 2 large corridors leading into the living and bedroom, a bathroom with all amenities including a Jacuzzi and in the right corner of the living room was a baby grand. As C.C. ventured deeper into the suite she passed countless beautiful antiques and paintings and her path finally came to a stop in front of a king size bed.

"Well, that answers the money question." Niles commented lamely.

C.C. nodded and turned around to face him. "This could be a house…if you break down the living room a bit into smaller parts a family could live here."

"Don't tell me you are in awe, Babcock?" Niles mumbled softly, drawing her closer so he could rest his forehead against hers "I'm sure it's not the first time that you have stayed in such a luxurious place."

"5 star hotels are no novelty, that's certainly true, but against popular belief I don't make it a habit to rent out an entire suite for myself."

"Too lonely?" he asked softly and nuzzled her nose lightly with his.

"Too lonely," she agreed.

And suddenly the atmosphere between them changed. His eyes grew softer and more serious, while hers closed entirely. His hands glided down her arms and smoothly removed the white blouse that had become see-through by the rain. He sighed softly with a loving smile at the sight of her white lacy bra that perfectly contained her full breasts. He crouched down before her and buried his face against her stomach, breathing in the combination of fresh rain and C.C. Babcock. Then he kissed her skin lightly.

"We're going to take advantage of that Jacuzzi and get you warmed up again, C.C." he murmured softly.

Then he pulled away a little for a moment to undo her black business pants. Underneath the stern clothes and the perfectly groomed exterior lay the soft woman that he had fallen in love with. He could tell that she was almost shaking by the gentle heat of his gaze, only standing in her underwear in front of him now.

"So beautiful…" he whispered softly and stood up, letting their lips meet in a gentle but brief kiss again.

She smiled happily and then walked across the plush carpet and into the bathroom. There she deposited her last few items of clothing and then slipped into the warm water of the Jacuzzi. Niles only joined her a little while after, a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Couldn't find your way to the bathroom anymore?" she teased with a cheeky grin.

"Watch that smart mouth, Babcock," he warned playfully "or I shall treat it no more."

"Are you talking about the champagne or your kisses?" she grinned, positioning herself differently to look at him.

"Whichever one is more punishment, Ma'am." He replied formally, only the twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

He then slowly unbuttoned his wet shirt and took it off, joined by his pants and boxers and socks which were also discarded to the floor.

"I think you've cast a spell on me, witch." He whispered lowly against her neck, crouching down in front of the Jacuzzi.

"I'm beginning to think so as well," she chuckled lightly "never before have you said so many corny things to me."

He rolled his eyes and stood up again and then slipped into the Jacuzzi with her. "You try to be romantic…" and he lifted his hands in mock-exasperation.

"Strange, strange man…" she whispered softly and captured his lips.

He kissed her back instantly, bringing her closer so that their naked bodies touched in the warm water. She started exploring him, tugging lightly on his bottom lip, first with her own lips and then gently with her teeth. He gave a moan of pleasure and moved his hands underwater to cup her butt, causing her to tremble. A laugh escaped him, low and appreciative and he squeezed and kneaded her butt sensually.

"God you're driving me insane," she moaned, rubbing herself needy against his hands.

"Good…" his voice was husky, unrecognizable even to his own ears and he tugged on her earlobe "tonight I want you begging for more, Babcock."

Her body was shaken by another tremor, this time because of the promise, the anticipation.

"God, I want you already." She groaned and he smiled to himself.

Bestowing soft kisses on her neck he used his hands to spread her legs open a bit and then easily slipped a finger inside her.

"Mmh…Babcock, so wet for me." He growled.

C.C. only managed to moan his name incoherently and tipped her head back.

"Delicious throat," he murmured lowly again and kissed it while slowly thrusting in and out of her.

He could feel her tense under his administrations, feel her walls clench together around his finger as her breathing grew ragged. He continued stroking and caressing her until he brought her close to the edge and then he pulled out of her.

"Niles…" she whimpered, her eyes flying open, dark with need.

"Impatient," he gave her his boyish grin and moved out of the tub "come here."

With his help she moved outside too and now that the water wasn't hiding it anymore, saw that he was also greatly aroused by their game. He took her hand and gently made her lie down on the floor, pinning her beneath his own body.

"Would you like me to finish?" he whispered, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and tugging lightly.

She moaned and arched her back. "Yes…"

For a moment he kept playing with her nipple, twirling his tongue around it and gnawing gently until it stood stiff and erect. Then he reached over to his pants and from his wallet extracted a condom. Tearing the packet open he placed the condom on his hard member and then leaned back against her, letting his tip graze her entrance. She whimpered and bucked her hips impatiently. Painfully slowly he eased himself into her, until the bathroom was filled with the sound of their mingled moans. Then he started thrusting, slowly at first but always gaining momentum. C.C.'s body began writhing beneath his, her legs wrapped around his middle, spurring him on and her skin slick from the water and sweat. He bent down more, so he could feel her, panting into her neck as his thrusts became harder and harder. She tilted her head, burying her face in his neck as well and with one delicious moan she came. It was his undoing and he, too, spiraled downwards with her until his body collapsed on top of hers. She was panting still but nuzzling his skin softly, her fingertips drawing patterns all over his back. He lifted his head after a moment and gave her a satiated smile. She nodded in agreement and cupped his cheek tenderly before finding his lips in a gentle kiss. _I love you._ He thought, but it was too early to tell her. He gave them both a moment to recover and then stood up, offering his hand to her. She stretched and then took his hand and walked with him to the king-size bed where they both slipped under the covers.

"So I'm guessing this was a good idea?" she offered, the first words spoken since their spontaneous excursion on the bathroom floor.

"A very good idea," he agreed and pulled her into his arms.

She smiled to herself and intertwined her body with his, the heat warming her entirely.

"Goodnight, Niles." She mumbled, already drowsy from the combination of their love-making and running through the rain.

He smiled softly and nuzzled her skin and then drifted off, for once not troubled by a guilty conscience.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning the bed felt strangely cold and empty and his head felt unfortunately clearer. It wasn't surrounded anymore by the swirling fog of coziness but he was all too aware again of the situation that he had left behind. Sleepily he reached for a pillow and breathed in her scent, while his toes curled around the cool sheet. When she didn't return to bed though, he reluctantly sat up and looked around. Seeing her nowhere he sighed and rubbed his face and nakedly walked around the suite. Finally he spotted her on the windowsill, one leg drawn to her chest and the other dangling down.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yes," she nodded "I just couldn't sleep anymore."

He nodded and bent down to softly kiss her. "I guess we should get dressed and head back to face reality."

"Yes," she nodded but she didn't look happy about it.

He turned her gently and parted her robe with one hand, unaware that a gentle smile was spreading across his face.

"Will you ever stop looking at me like that?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I doubt it," he smiled and tilted his head to kiss her chest.

"Mmh…Niles…I thought we decided to leave?" she mumbled.

"That was before I saw the sad look in your eyes," he explained "wrap your legs around me."

And when she did so he hoisted her up and carried her over to the baby grand. She giggled a little when his intentions became clear but then merely opened her legs so that her toes touched the keys causing dissonant chords to fill the room.

"Now that's better, Babcock," he murmured and kneeled down on the bench before her and slowly licked at her core.

She whimpered lightly and moved her feet a bit, adding more notes to the melody. Niles smiled, savoring her taste and lapping at her quicker and quicker until he could feel her body twist beneath his in pleasure. After a while he added a finger, bringing her crashing down in a heavy orgasm. He smiled and kept licking until she had calmed down again. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Now we can return to reality…with a little reminder of more pleasant things."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm still in awe at all those reviews I'm getting, thank you!Here is the next chapter and the beginning of the final quarter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it! Reviews mean quick updates! :)**

_Old love, old love,_  
_How can I be true?_  
_Shall I be faithless to myself_  
_Or to you?_

**Chapter 13:**

The door closed behind her with a soft thud. C.C. remained unmoving, holding her still moist jacket in her hands while staring straight ahead. She wasn't looking at anything in particular; her mind was much too busy for that. After a second or two she blinked and slipped out of her shoes, still not relinquishing the wet jacket. Finally she began moving; taking small, slow steps towards the kitchen, while the silence around her deafened her. Niles' absence was once again leaving a gaping hole, was showing her what was really amiss in her life with Nick. She dropped the jacket to the floor and then slowly peeled the rest of her clothes from her body. Her underwear was discarded into the hamper, her wet clothes into the drier. Then she nakedly walked to the bedroom, where she put on a fresh pair of panties and her white fluffy robe. It reminded her of the robes at the Carlyle, a reminder that proved very painful indeed. She released a deep sigh and sank down on the bed, softly grasping at the sheets. She didn't want to be here, in this apartment without him but back with all the questions she had no answers to and all the decisions she'd have to make.

"Darling, I'm home!" Nick called, finally something to shatter the silence.

But still she only lifted her head very slowly, her mind still miles away.

"How was the trip?" she asked, looking at her husband who was casually leaning in the doorway.

"Work, work, work and an empty bed. I missed you, love." And he leaned in to kiss her softly.

She sighed and pressed her lips back against his rather forced. A light frown crossed his features and he pulled away.

"Are you feeling alright, C.C.?"

"Yes, of course. Why are you asking?" she tried to give him a smile.

"You just look a little shaken," his frown deepened and he sat down by her side, taking her hand firmly in his "are you sure that everything's ok?"

"Yes," she nodded again "I just got wet and feel a little under the weather. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright," he smiled and touched his forehead to hers "I'll go and make a little tomato soup maybe? Wouldn't want you sick." And he rose to his feet.

"Make tomato soup?" she managed a faint grin "Don't you mean just opening a can and pouring it into a saucepan?"

"That's my girl." He winked at her and left.

C.C. gave another deep sigh and then flopped down on the bed. Decisions, decisions…

* * *

While the stay at the hotel had had a certain negative effect on C.C., for Niles it had all been rather encouraging. For the first time in weeks he had been able to think clearly and draw a line under the things that belonged undoubtedly in the past. He had acquired a small flat in Tribeca, which was just spacious enough for him and his belongings. He had returned to Nora and retrieved the last few things and laid out the rules of their separation. They had talked calmly and better than before and he had confirmed his feelings for C.C. again and apologized. He knew, of course, that his apologies would not rectify the situation, nor erase what he had done, yet he couldn't help himself, he _had _wronged her after all. Nonetheless, Nora had insisted that they'd merely separate but not divorce. She needed time away from him to come to terms with his betrayal and to see how this had actually affected her feelings for him. On the other hand, she had explained, that she thought that maybe if he spent some time away from her he'd realize what he would miss if they would finalize their divorce. Niles hadn't dared to argue that his opinion or his feelings wouldn't change, hadn't wanted to crush her hopes yet again. And so they had parted relatively amicably given the situation they were in.

It was a Friday evening and the restaurant was packed and busy as it always was that time of the week. Niles was busy at several stoves all at once; his hands moving at their very own well-choreographed routine that would ensure that only delicious food would leave the kitchen.

"Hey Niles?" Tom called and he gave a deep, inward sigh.

Being interrupted by Tom could never be good; it usually meant some trouble or complaints out in the dining room. Still Niles put on a smile and turned as best as he could without taking his eyes off the food for too long and nodded. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

Niles chuckled and turned the heat down underneath one of his pans. "I'm only attempting to prepare dinner for several people, why would this be a bad time for a chat?"

"Oh…sorry…" Tom gave a sheepish smile "it's just that I've got these theatre tickets for a premiere. I won them and apparently they're really good but…my girlfriend already has other plans so I thought you could use them…maybe patch things up with your wife a bit?"

Niles had finally decided to tell his staff about his separation from Nora, he had made it very clear that it was his fault; that he had made a mistake, yet he hadn't gone into detail. Tom's offer was kind and well-intended, yet it made Niles feel guilty again.

"That's very nice, but…" he tried but Tom shook his head.

"Take them at least and think about it. The premiere is tomorrow."

And with that he left the kitchen again. Niles sighed and pensively looked after him before storing the tickets in his breast pocket and turning his attention back to his food.

* * *

C.C. was sitting on the sofa, contracts and other papers scattered across the table in front of her, but her head was turned away from this pile of work and her eyes were focused on the rain that kept pounding against the window. A soft, melancholy tune was emanating from the speakers and filling the room. C.C. heaved yet another deep sigh and rested her chin on the edge of the sofa. Stupid rain, stupid memories. Truth was that she was restless, tired and aching and unable to concentrate on anything other than her need for Niles. It seemed Bort had been right again and that there had always been more between her and Niles than met the eye. Shame only that she would finally come to terms with this when in the middle of a marriage. A part of her was berating herself for being too dense to see the truth, while another part was telling her that maybe it was an indication that Niles and her weren't meant to be. A knock on the door drew her out of her thoughts. She blinked and then made herself stand up and walk to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find Niles standing there.

"Hey," he smiled carefully "may I come in?"

"Sure…" she nodded numbly and stepped aside to let him enter.

"Is your husband around?" he asked, scanning the room, before his eyes landed on her again.

"No, he's still at work. Are you alright?"

"Yes," his smile grew bigger "can we sit?"

C.C. nodded again and moved to sit back down on the sofa where he joined her instantly.

"I know that this is a rather unusual proposition, C.C., but…I've been given these theatre tickets. The play opens tomorrow and I wondered if you might like to go?"

"With you?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, with me. Unless you'd prefer going with your husband." His tone was icy and caught her completely by surprise.

"No…I just…we haven't done this before."

"I see," he nodded and then added quietly "they are very good tickets too…we'd have our own box…"

"So tomorrow?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," he nodded, still unable to meet her eyes.

"I'll be there," she smiled and reached for his hands.

He hesitantly looked up, his eyes filled with hope and then he broke into a smile. "Really?"

"Yes, of course…I've missed you." Her careful offering made his eyes shine and he drew her into a soft embrace.

"I missed you too…"

She looked up and then leaned in and captured his lips. "I'm not looking for sex," she mumbled as in justification.

"Good, me neither." He replied and continued to kiss her.

She drank in his soft caresses and gentle touches until the sound of a key turning in a lock yanked her back to the present.

"Nick…" she mumbled and pulled away.

Niles had only a few moments to adjust his position, before her husband entered the room.

"Oh hello darling," he smiled "I didn't know we had a guest."

"Oh this is Niles," C.C. hurriedly explained "that old friend I ran into weeks ago, remember? Maxwell's old butler?"

"Ah yes, you're the guy that offended my wife at the restaurant." Nick nodded, his demeanor suddenly changing.

"Yes, that would be me." Niles admitted sheepishly, extending a hand.

"But it's really alright, Nick, we've always been like this." And at her words he relaxed somewhat and shook Niles' outstretched hand. "Niles just came by to ask if I would accompany him to the theatre tomorrow, he has 2 tickets and his wife has been otherwise detained."

"That sounds lovely, darling, you like the theatre." Nick smiled and pulled her up to peck her lips.

"I do…so it's alright if I go tomorrow?"

"Certainly," he nodded "all the contracts for Monday…"

"Will be done in time, I promise." C.C. intersected and squeezed his hand.

"Great," Niles chose this moment to stand up "then I'll see you tomorrow. 7 o'clock?"

"Perfect," C.C. smiled and nodded.

* * *

The following evening C.C. felt as nervous as she had done on her first date with Nick. She was all too aware of the tiniest wrinkle that lined her face and how out of shape her body was. Her hair was a mess and no matter which outfit she tried on she was never content. During this painful process of dressing for the theatre, she managed to not only mentally berate herself repeatedly for her stupidity but to also snap at Nick. At 7.10 she finally left the apartment and made her way downstairs and outside where Niles was already waiting for her. His eyes softened visibly when he spotted her and this observation finally calmed her down.

"You look beautiful tonight, C.C." he commented and pecked her cheek "Shall we?"

She nodded and gave him a shy smile and slipped into the waiting cab. Once at the theatre they didn't waste much time but went straight to their box.

"I've never had such good seats." C.C. said in awe and sat down, taking everything in.

"You're kidding me," he chuckled and filled two glasses with champagne "you produced a thousand plays and you never had such good seats?"

"No," she chuckled "I mean it…never…"

"Now I understand why you quit." He winked and handed her a glass.

She took a sip to steady her nerves and then slipped her hand into his. They proceeded to make nice small-talk until the lights dimmed and the play began. Only then did C.C. let herself drop into the deep state of relaxation that only a theatre visit could bring and leaned against Niles. He tilted his head a little and whispered into her ear: "You're back in your element."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck a bit. "Yes…I've missed this too."

"I think you should return, Chastity," his voice was soft and tender, as was his hand caressing her back "come back to your roots and to what truly makes you happy."

C.C. smiled and nodded and it was at his moment of complete and utter peace that she made her decision.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just when I think I have a lot of reviews you go and give me even more: thank you!I thought I'd squeeze in this update seeing as today I officially finished my MSc and will be travelling as of tonight/tomorrow morning.I know the chapter is not quite as exciting as the past few - more of a filler really - but it's just the setup for the final chapter. Reviews mean quick updates!:) **

**Chapter 14:**

It was late on a Wednesday afternoon when C.C. returned home from work. Nick was still busy and she was grateful for that, having him around while she did her packing probably wouldn't have been good at all. Dragging her suitcase out from under their bed, she thought back to the evening at the theatre she had spent with Niles two weeks ago. In one simple moment she had finally made her decision and stopped denying what Bort had been hinting at all along. She had feelings for Niles; the only thing she didn't know was whether she had had them the entire time or if they had only developed over the course of their affair. The other point that desperately needed clarifying was, of course, whether he shared those feelings or not. Her conscience continuously kept reminding her of the teeny tiny yet highly important fact that she should really consider Nick in all of this and maybe fill him in, but for now she kept pushing these thoughts away and focused on the other task at hand. Opening her suitcase she turned to her wardrobe and studied the various outfits carefully. A few days after their night at the theatre, Niles had called her again and asked for a repeat of their night at the hotel. Despite the excited beating of her heart she had hesitated.

"_Nick's in town…" she had sighed "it's too risky…but I'd love to get away with you." _

_There had been a small silence at the other end of the line before Niles had spoken again. _

_"Then we'll go elsewhere…we won't stay in New York this time…a friend of mine owns a cabin in the woods, we could go there?" _

_"Yes," the word had slipped out before she had given the whole idea much consideration, but then her conscience had caught up with her. "What am I going to tell Nick and what will you tell Nora?"_

_ She heard him heave a deep sigh at the other end of the line. "Don't worry about me," he finally answered "Nora knows that I go away from time to time. Can't you tell Nick that you're going away for the weekend with a friend or so? Or your brother?" _

_She chuckled mildly and shook her head. "Yes…I can…you do know that we're slowly turning into a cliché, don't you?" _

_"Yes…I'm sorry, maybe this was a bad idea," he sounded disappointed. _

_"No…Niles…no…I want to go away with you, trust me…I just…never thought the two of us would do something like this. I feel like a character in one of the musicals Max and I used to produce." _

_"As long as you don't expect me to suddenly break into song." He commented dryly and she couldn't help but chuckle. _

_This was their territory; this was what made it feel so right. _

_"God no," she replied, using the same dry tone "I've heard you croaking out some notes under the shower, I definitely don't need a repeat of that." _

_"But you have to admit that I can dance," he sounded confident and she could vividly picture his handsome smile. _

_"Yes…that you can." Her voice was soft and reminiscent. _

_"We haven't danced in a while, C.C." _

_"We should change that." She offered and he sighed happily. _

_"We should…"_

In the end she had gone with the plan that Niles had suggested cliché or not, although she still didn't know how she had managed to keep a straight face when telling Nick. Sometimes she still thought that he knew how guilty she was. She reached for another sweater, a warmer one this time and placed it in the suitcase with the rest of her clothes. The only item of clothing that she hadn't packed yet was a red nightie that had been momentarily discarded onto the bed. She knew by now that Niles appreciated the colour red, but were they really ready for another stereotype? Hadn't they gone too far already? She sighed and sat down and fingered the fabric pensively. Somehow dressing up for a man made her feel cheap and desperate, emphasizing too much her desire to please him and be appreciated. She spent another 5 minutes running her hands over the nightie, before she finally made a decision and put it back in the closet. Niles would appreciate her in anything, even her regular pajamas.

* * *

At the same time Niles was also packing his bag at the other end of the city. He had taken 5 days off work and entrusted his kitchen to the Sous Chef, certain that his restaurant would still be standing by the time he returned. While he neatly folded his underwear, sweaters and pants he mused that this trip was no ordinary one and if things went the way he wanted them to, the trip could even prove to be life-altering. He paused momentarily, considering the many ways this weekend could go, before walking into the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries. He hadn't quite figured out yet how to approach the topic of his feelings for her and he knew that he couldn't just spring it on her or she would bolt in the usual Babcock fashion. Perhaps filling her in about the recent developments concerning Nora was the best way to go. At least he was certain that he would tell her the truth about that…

* * *

C.C. awoke very early on the morning of their trip. A mixture of anxiety and excitement had been keeping her up since 6 o'clock and tired of tossing and turning she had finally slipped out of bed at 7.30. Nick had grumbled incoherently and then turned over again, hugging her pillow to his chest. A mug filled with coffee in hand, she repeatedly kept glancing at the clock while the queasy feeling continued to spread across her stomach. She was afraid of leaving Nick, knowing full well that it was already a goodbye of sorts and at the same time incredibly guilty for looking forward to her time alone with Niles. At 8 o'clock she showered and dressed and pulled her still slightly moist hair back into a ponytail, before returning to the bedroom. Nick had taken the day off work to see her off and she hadn't been able to sway him. She carefully caressed his arm while taking a close look around the room as if it was her last. This was the life she'd be leaving behind; this was the man she was going to lose. It all weighed so heavily on her and she selfishly wished to just be rid of it all.

"I have to go now, darling." She whispered softly, her hand still caressing his arm.

Nick turned, handsome even though still half asleep, and cupped her face. "Have a wonderful trip, love and I hope you can work out whatever it is that has been bothering you these past few weeks."

She swallowed and was only able to stare at him. He smiled softly at her and leaned in to peck her lips.

"I don't deserve you," she sighed and returned the brief contact before standing up "goodbye, Nick."

And without a second glance back at him she left her old life behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, Hello. Well, the response to this has been overwhelming again, thank you! :) Here is the final chapter but there's still the Epilogue to come ;) Review again, please, let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 15:**

Niles was already waiting for her when she finally left the house, his car parked around the corner from her apartment building. It took her a moment to make it across the busy street and spot him in the driver's seat of the olive green Toyota Yaris. Without greeting him she opened the backdoor and lifted her suitcase up on the seats, before closing the door again and slipping into the seat next to him.

"Couldn't find an uglier colour?" she quipped with a grin.

"Oh shut your mouth, Babcock, I only rented it, I didn't buy it." He replied and leaned in to place a brief kiss on her lips.

"Well, I would've returned it instantly." She chuckled "That colour really is unacceptable."

"Yes and that's what makes you a Babcock and me a decent human being."

"What? That you have no backbone?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes and decided not to answer anymore, seeing as debating this topic was clearly futile. Instead he turned the key in ignition and carefully drove the car into the steady stream of traffic that was heading out of New York City.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked after a while, when the skyline of the city was nothing but a distorted shape in the background.

"Mmh?" she turned to face him, clearly lost in thought.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he smiled a little.

"No…" she shook her head and then bit her lip "I'm happy that we're doing this but I do feel a bit guilty about lying to Nick…cheating on him…"

"I'm sorry," he offered a weak smile "I'm the one who started this all and-"

"For heaven's sake, Niles, we're not in elementary school." She snapped and rolled her eyes "We're adults and we both messed up. I don't regret this journey with you, I just regret doing this to my husband and not handling it better."

Niles sighed and nodded and focused on the road again, which was gradually leading them to their destination.

* * *

After this brief conversation they both shared the rest of the journey in relative silence, each one of them lost in their own thoughts. It was only in the evening when he pulled up in the street that was leading to the lodge, that Niles noticed that she had fallen asleep. He parked the car and pulled out the key and then turned to study her. She was still beautiful and had definitely blossomed since their first encounter several months ago. He reached forward and gently caressed her cheek, before tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mmh?" she mumbled and her eyes sleepily fluttered open.

"We're here," he smiled softly at her "better move your old bones…I can assure you that it's much more comfortable sleeping inside. Besides…if the locals spot you in my car they might panic and return with several weapons to kill Sasquatch."

"Don't worry about me," her voice still sounded raspy from sleep "they'll be too distracted by your hideous car to notice."

Niles chuckled happily to himself and then climbed out to get their bags.

The lodge they were staying at was made out of beautiful light brown wood and was almost too big for the two of them. C.C. instantly went upstairs to explore the first floor, while Niles put some of the food he had brought along in the kitchen.

"There's a big bedroom and a guestroom up here," she called after a while "we're sharing a room, aren't we?"

Niles chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No, Babcock, I took you all the way up here just to spend some time apart."

He heard her muffled response but left her to continue her exploration when suddenly a scratching at the window caught his attention. He frowned at the strange noise but then broke into a smile when he turned and saw a little black cat sitting out on the windowsill. He opened the window slightly and let the cat slip inside, where it instantly jumped to the floor and pressed itself against his legs.

"Finally a cat who likes me," he muttered to himself and bent down to caress its beautiful fur.

"What did you say?" C.C. asked, entering the room.

"I was just talking to the cat," he said and stepped away to give her free view of their little guest.

"Was he locked in here?" she frowned.

"No…he was scratching at the window." He smiled.

"Ah," she nodded and hummed and crouched down to stroke the purring cat as well "never knew you were fond of cats."

"I have no issues with them, especially not hellcats like yourself who leave scratches on my back."

C.C. rolled her eyes and stood up again and then retrieved some milk from the fridge which she poured into a bowl and set down on the floor. "Leave it to you to turn something sweet and innocent into a sexual reference."

He chuckled warmly and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Since when do you care about sweet and innocent things?"

She sighed and relaxed against him, feeling at ease for the first time since she had slipped into his car.

"Well, maybe I've changed, mellowed."

"Oh Babcock I doubt it…" he said, his voice lowering to a half-growl "you're still the same little minx you always were. Now this would be the moment where I would whisk you up in my arms, carry you upstairs to the bedroom where we'd proceed to have passionate sex, but unfortunately you're much too heavy for that, so I insist that you come willingly."

C.C. resisted the opportunity for another dirty pun and instead plastered a smirk on her face. "I'm too heavy? Don't you mean that you're too old and weak to carry me?"

"Just come along, Babcock…" he called, sounding clearly amused and proceeded up the stairs.

C.C. grinned and took a final glance at the cat. "Cover your ears." She whispered a mischievous glint in her eyes and then followed him.

* * *

Later on in the evening they were both lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace, their naked bodies tainted golden by the light of the crackling fire. She smiled and traced a bead of sweat down his chest until it disappeared between their joint middles.

"That was a thoroughly pleasurable day," she commented and stretched languidly.

"What an adequate way of putting it, Miss Babcock." Niles replied and brushed a strand of her matted grey hair behind her ear.

They had spent several hours sleeping together in the bedroom and the shower, stopping briefly for some dinner, before the next round on the carpet had begun.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." C.C. voiced after a while and reached lazily for a feta stuffed olive.

"I feel happy," he whispered in return and let his eyes lovingly slide over her body.

"Yes, that too." She agreed with a soft smile "I'm just sad that one day is already over."

"Just don't think about it," he said and placed a small kiss against her temple.

"That's easier said than done," and she forced herself to meet his eyes "I really don't want to return, Niles. I just want to stay in this lodge with you…"

He nodded and kept a calm exterior; but inwardly his heart had started to pound in his chest. This was as close to expressing her feelings as she had come and he knew that the moment was there now.

"But I know that we can't and that our lives are back in New York…I mean you have Nora and that ugly cat of yours and I have…Nick…" she sighed and interrupted her own ramblings.

"Nora and I separated…a while ago…" he interjected, keeping his eyes solely on the carpet they were lying on.

Whatever words she had been trying to produce died instantly in her throat and her eyes widened. "You separated? But why? When?"

"A few weeks ago…around that time that we stayed at the hotel. She was waiting for me one night and wanted to know what was wrong. I had been so distant lately, always thinking about you, and she had picked up on it. Of course she had…she's a smart woman…" C.C. nodded and listened silently. "So I…I told her. I told her everything about meeting you again, that you made me feel alive and whole…that I…" he swallowed and briefly glanced up at her, losing his nerve "I told her that I was a foolish old man. That she was beautiful and amazing and that she had noticed me…I told her that I didn't love her…I told her that the only reason why I had accepted her proposal was because I was afraid to die alone…and because I didn't want to hurt her."

"Niles…I had no idea," she interrupted softly and pressed her body closer to his.

"Yes, well…it's not exactly something I'm proud of. It's not something I discussed with anyone…ever…I knew that it was wrong, of course, but at the same time I felt completely unable to stop it. And then I met you again and suddenly everything became so painfully clear…what I had been missing became so obvious. Anyway, Nora and I separated and I moved into my own apartment. I know that she still hopes for reconciliation, that I'll realize what I'm missing but…" he sighed and shook his head sadly.

C.C. sighed and nodded and slowly caressed his arm. "She must've been very hurt…"

"Yes…she was and I can't blame her. I've been carrying this guilt around with me ever since we got married, always knowing that someday I would have to hurt her so badly."

"I'm sorry…" her voice was quiet and she kept focusing on caressing his skin.

"No, C.C., don't be sorry…don't pity or understand me!" he half-yelled "Be yourself, the woman that always kicks my ass when I mess up, the woman who wastes no time reminding me when I'm wrong."

"I'm sorry, I-"she frowned, pulling away a bit surprised.

He sighed and rubbed his face, trapped somewhere between frustration and anxiety. "You might not see it, C.C., but you're the one who makes me feel alive…with all the bickering and the teasing and even the tension between us…you're still the one that I want to wake up with every morning."

She swallowed and her throat felt dry, suddenly understanding his desperation and what he was trying to tell her. "Yes…" she smiled a little "yes…you make me feel the same way."

Niles nodded in return and breathed a sigh of relief and then rested his forehead against hers. "We'll still have to go back and face the music," he reminded her softly.

"I know," she agreed and kept looking into his eyes "I owe Nick that much at least…you know that we're taking a great risk, don't you?"

"I do," he nodded and pecked her nose "and I completely understand if you need to think this through first…"

"Trust me, I have…" she sighed deeply "the only thing that I'd like to ask of you is to give yourself and me some time. Give me time to talk to Nick, to get a divorce and give me time to let this marriage fade away. You, yourself, will need time too to let Nora go; even though you never loved her as much as I loved Nick…you still care about her."

He nodded and kept studying her face.

"I also want to give Nick time to recover somewhat before he hears about us or sees us."

"I understand, Chastity…" he mumbled softly and pulled her closer against his chest.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take…" she whispered after a while, her lips like butterfly wings against his skin.

"I know," he hummed "but we'll meet again?"

"Yes, we'll meet again."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Now here is my tiny Epilogue. I hope you still like it though. I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much and perhaps I'll post another story in the future. Thank you!**

**Epilogue:**

One year later in the autumn season, C.C. Babcock was making her way through Central Park. It was a surprisingly beautiful and sunny day outside to which the colored leaves added the appropriate level of melancholy. A few moments later she sat down on a park bench next to the man for whom she had travelled back into the city. Behind them, the impressive façade of The Carlyle was looming large. They didn't exchange words at first, remained sitting next to each other like strangers, staring straight ahead at the scenery in front of them. Then he reached for her hand and she silently intertwined their fingers.

"I read about your divorce," he finally broke the quiet between them.

"Yes, it was quite the scandal, wasn't it?" she replied and sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry," and he ran his fingertip over the back of her hand.

"It was his right, I can't really blame him."

They sank into another moment of silence.

"You know we're taking a great risk, don't you?" she asked, the same question she had posed at their last encounter.

"Yes…but we're not choosing the other option."

She nodded in un-voiced agreement and kept staring ahead. They had both aged together, even though their lives had taken separate paths for a while. And it was certainly quite an endeavor to start a new relationship at their age and given the fact that their attraction was based on an affair. He knew that she had doubts but he also knew that they couldn't do anything but try so that they wouldn't wonder what might have been.


End file.
